The Demons of Konoha
by Aleksa the Kitsune
Summary: for summery please view inside. pairings: naru/hina gaara/oc saku/sasu rin/itachi these are the main ones there may be more later
1. major characters

Ichibi-gaara

Nibi-yugito

Sanbi-oc-kira

Yonbi-roushi

Gobi-oc-yuki

Rokubi-oc-hana

Shichibi-oc-shippo

Hachibi-killer bee

Kyuubi-naruto

Shino

Chouji

Ayame

Sakura

Kakashi

Hanabi

Hinata

Neji

Kiba

Tsume

Might gai

Anko

Shikamaru

Rin

Rock lee

Sai

Konohamaru

Tenten

Itachi

Sasuke

Ino

Kurenai

Kisame

Haku

Inari

Kankurou

Temari

Jiraiya

Tsunade

Team demon-sensei Hana Inuzuka-rokubi

Gobi-oc-yuki

Shichibi-oc-shippo

Kyuubi-naruto

Team 7-sensei Kakashi Hatake

Sakura

Sasuke

Sai

Team 8-sensei Kurenai Yuuhi

Shino

Hinata

Kiba

Team 10-sensei Asuma Sarutobi

Ino

Shikamaru

Chouji

Team gai-sensei might gai

Neji

Tenten

Rock lee


	2. dictionary

Dictionary for all words used in this fanfiction:

Musuko-son

Koibito-beloved

Ototo-younger brother

Onee-san-older sister

Onii-san-older brother

Imouto-younger sister

Okaa-san-mother

Otou-san-father

Bijuu 2-7&9:

Neko-cat

Kame-tortoise

Mogura-mole

Ryuu-dragon

Ookami-wolf

Tora-tiger

Kitsune-fox

Jutsu will be listed at the end of every chapter


	3. jutsu

Jutsu guide

**Amaterasu** - Goddess of the Sun (Heavenly Illumination) Technique  
[Suiton] **Baku Suishouha** - Bursting Water Collision Waves

+ **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** - Partial Multi-Size Technique  
+ **Bunshin Bakuha** - Shadow Clone Explosion  
+ **Bunshin no Jutsu** - Clone Technique

+ [Raiton] **Chidori** - Thousand Birds  
+ [Raiton] **Chidori Eisou** - Thousand Birds Sharp Spear  
+ [Raiton] **Chidori Nagashi** - Thousand Birds Current  
+ [Raiton] **Chidori Senbon** - Thousand Birds Needles

+ **Chou Baika no Jutsu** - Super Multi-Size Technique

+ **Choujuu Giga** - Super Beast Imitation Drawing  
+ **Chou Oodama Rasengan** - Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Sphere

+ [Suiton] **Daibakufu no Jutsu** - Grand Waterfall Technique  
+ [Suiton] **Daibakuryuu no Jutsu** - Great Exploding Current  
+ [Katon] **Dai Endan** - Great Fireball

+ [Fuuton] **Dai Kamaitachi** - Great Cutting Whirlwind  
+ **Daisan no Me** - The Third Eye  
+ [Fuuton] **Daitoppa** - Great Breakthrough

+ [Doton] **Dochuu Eigyo** - Underground Fish Projection  
+ [Doton] **Dochuu Senkou** - Underground Submarine Voyage  
+ [Doton] **Domu** - Earth Spear  
+ [Doton] **Doro Gaeshi** - Mud Overturn  
+ [Doton] **Doryou Dango** - Mausoleum Earth Dumpling  
+ [Doton] **Doryuudan** - Earth Dragon Projectile  
+ [Doton] **Doryuu Heki** - Earth Style Wall  
+ [Doton] **Doryuu Jouheki** - Earth Style Rampart  
+ [Doton] **Doryuu Katsu** - Earth Style Split  
+ [Doton] **Doryuu Taiga** - Earth Flow River  
+ [Doton] **Doton Kekkai • Dorou Doumu** - Earth Barrier • Earth Dome Prison

+ **Edo Tensei** - Resurrection to the Impure World  
+ [Katon] **Endan** - Fireball

+ **Fushi Tensei** - Living Corpse Reincarnation  
+ **Fuubaku Houjin** - Exploding Seal Method Formation

+ **Fuusajin** - Dust Wind

+ **Gokusamaisou** - Sand Prison Burial  
+ [Suiton] **Goshokuzame** - Five Sharks Eating  
+ [Katon] **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** - Great Fireball Technique  
+ **Goukuuhou** - Great Air Cannon  
+ [Katon] **Gouryuuka no Jutsu** - Great Dragon Fire Technique

+ [Suiton] + [Fuuton] **Gufuu Suika no Jutsu** - Typhoon Water Vortex Technique

+ **Haaremu no Jutsu** - Harem Technique

+ [Suiton] **Hahonryuu** - Destruction Torrent  
+ [Katon] **Haisekishou** - Burning Ash Accumulation

+ **Henge no Jutsu** - Transformation Technique

+ **Hiraishin no Jutsu** - Flying Thunder God Technique

+ **Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu • Kakuan Nitten Suishu** - Hokage Style 60 Years Retirement Technique • Sanctuary Enlightenment Enclosing Palm  
+ [Katon] **Housenka no Jutsu** - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique

+ **Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou** - Inuzuka Style Rare Beast Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf  
+ **Inyu Shometsu** - Secret Healing Injury Destruction

+ [Doton] **Iwa Yado Kuzushi** - Stone Lodging Destruction

+ [Doton] **Jibaku Bunshin** - Self-Destructing Clone Technique  
+ **Jigyakkou no Jutsu** - Time Regression Technique

+ **Juujin Bunshin** - Beast-Man Clone

+ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Shadow Clone Technique  
+ **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu** - Shadow Neck Bind Technique  
+ **Kage Mane no Jutsu** - Shadow Imitation Technique  
+ **Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu** - Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique  
+ **Kage Nui** - Shadow Sewing

+ **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** - Shadow Shuriken Technique  
+ **Kage Yose no Jutsu** - Shadow Gathering Technique

+ **Kai** - Release

+ **Kamaitachi** - Cutting Whirlwind

+ **Kamui** - God's Majesty

+ **Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu** - Crow Clone Technique  
+ [Katon] **Karyuudan** - Fire Dragon Projectile  
+ [Katon] **Karyuu Endan** - Fire Dragon Flame Projectile

+ **Kawarimi no Jutsu** - Change of Body Stance Technique

+ [Fuuton] **Kazekiri no Jutsu** - Wind Cutter Technique

+ **Kirigakure no Jutsu** - Hidden Mist Technique

+ **Kirikirimai** - Whirl

+ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** - Summoning Technique  
+ **Kuusa Bouheki** - Sky Sand Protective Wall

+ **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** - Water Clone Technique

+ **Mizu no Muchi** - Whip of Water  
+ **Mizu no Tatsumaki** - Tornado of Water  
+ **Mizukiri no Yaiba** - Sword of Draining

+ [Fuuton] **Mugen Sajin Daitoppa** - Infinite Dust Great Breakthrough

+ **Oiroke no Jutsu** - Sexy Technique  
+ **Oiroke no Jutsu • Onna no Ko Doushi & Otoko no Ko Doushi** - Sexy Technique • Girl Companions & Guy Companions  
+ **Oodama Rasengan** - Big Ball Spiral Sphere

+ [Raiton] **Raikiri** - Lightning Edge  
+ **Kuchiyose • Raikou Kenka** - Summoning • Lightning Blade Creation  
+ [Raiton] **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Lightning Element Shadow Clone Technique

+ **Rasengan** - Spiral Sphere  
+ **Rasen Rengan** - Dual Spiral Sphere  
+ [Fuuton] **Rasen Shuriken** - Spiral Shuriken

+ [Fuuton] **Renkuudan** - Drilling Air Projectile

+ [Doton] **Retsudo Tenshou** - Revolving Split Earth Palm

+ [Katon] **Ryuuka no Jutsu** - Dragon Fire Technique  
+ **Ryuusa Bakuryuu** - Quicksand Waterfall Current

+ **Sabaku Fuyuu** - Desert Sand Floating  
+ **Sabaku Kyuu** - Desert Coffin  
+ **Sabaku Rou** - Desert Prison  
+ **Sabaku Sousou** - Desert Funeral  
+ **Sabaku Taisou** - Desert Imperial Funeral

+ [Hyouton] **Sensatsu Suishou** - Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles

+ **Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi** - Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade

+ **Shikyaku no Jutsu** - Four-Legged Technique  
+ [Doton] **Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu** - Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

+ **Shousen Jutsu** - Mystical Hand Technique

+ **Shukaku no Hoko** - Halberd of Shukaku  
+ **Shukaku no Tate** - Shield of Shukaku  
+ **Shunshin no Jutsu** - Body Flicker Technique  
+ **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique

+ [Suiton] **Suigadan** - Water Fang Projectile  
+ [Suiton] **Suijinheki** - Water Encampment Wall

+ [Suiton] **Suikoudan no Jutsu** - Water Shark Projectile Technique  
+ **Suirou no Jutsu** - Water Prison Technique  
+ [Suiton] **Suiryuuben** - Water Dragon Whip  
+ [Suiton] **Suiryuudan no Jutsu** - Water Dragon Projectile Technique

+ **Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu** - Ink Clone Technique  
+ **Sumi Gasumi no Jutsu** - Ink Haze Technique  
+ **Suna Bunshin no Jutsu** - Sand Clone Technique  
+ **Suna no Mayu** - Cocoon of Sand  
+ **Suna no Tate** - Shield of Sand  
+ **Suna no Yoroi** - Armor of Sand  
+ **Suna Raishin** - Sand Lightning Needles  
+ **Suna Shigure** - Sand Shower  
+ **Suna Shuriken** - Sand Shuriken  
+ **Susanoo** - God of the Sea and Storms Technique

+ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
+ [Suiton] **Takitsubo no Jutsu** - Waterfall Basin Technique  
+ **Tanukineiri no Jutsu** - Feigning Sleep Technique

+ [Fuuton] **Tatsu no Ooshigoto** - Dragon's Big Job

+ [Doton] **Kuchiyose • Tsuiga no Jutsu** - Tracking Fang Technique

+ **Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan** - Uzumaki Naruto 2,000 Hit Combo  
+ **Uzumaki Naruto Rendan** - Uzumaki Naruto Combo

**Genjutsu**

**Tsukuyomi - God of the Moon**

**Utakata – Ephemeral**

**Other**

**Kinobori no Waza - Act of Tree Climbing**

**Suimen Hokou no Waza - Act of Water Surface Walking**

**Custom jutsu only used for this fanfiction**

Kazeshuredda no jutsu - wind shredder jutsu

Kazemamoru no jutsu – wind shield jutsu

Oniton • Kyuubis first tail


	4. chapter 1 The beginning enter rin

The Demons of Konoha

By

Aleksa the Kitsune

**Important Authors Note: hi I am the Kitsune known as Aleksa I am brand new to the world. If you otherwise would like to find me most of my time is spent on Gaiaonline as Daisuke Niwa1989 This fanfiction you are about to read is going to be something that I am proud of and is based a little bit off of the author of Ascension of the Kitsune's idea that all demons at or above the level of five tails turns the jinchuuriki into a hanyou (Half Demon) so they can survive. The only Akatsuke members that play a role in this fanfiction are Kisame and Itachi the main villain in this is Orochimaru.**

**Summery: the Kyuubi a bijuu a demon ravaged the land twelve years ago. She was sealed in a boy Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze. Minoto Namakaze's son. Naruto then lost his father and his mother died during the attack. Minoto's student Rin and her husband Itachi Uchiha took this boy as their younger brother at Minoto's request and cared for him protecting him from the villagers teaching him to grow up and outwit his opponents. At the age of six Naruto started going to the ninja academy with his older brother Sasuke At the age of eight Itachi carried out a mission given to him by the sandaime hokage to kill every Uchiha except Naruto and Sasuke. He carried it off flawlessly and Sasuke hated him for it. When he found out the reasons why he felt a little better knowing that Itachi saved the hokage. Now they are both twelve and strong genin in each of their own rights. Kisame Itachi's long time friend is Naruto's water and swordsmanship teacher where as Itachi teaches him fire and how to break ginjutsus. His new brother and sister both like him also graduated and are put on a team surprisingly with Hana Inuzuka. They are known as team demon and this is their story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character. **

**Chapter one: The Beginning… Enter Rin**

Jounin rushed to the battlefield. Screams of the townspeople of konohagakure ran in fear of the great nine tailed fox that was ravaging the land. Kyuubi no Kitsune the queen of all demons was attacking the village. No one knew why they just ran. The Kyuubi flicked one of its tails and a mountain was destroyed. Jounin were around the great Kitsune using their strongest jutsu against it. These attacks did nothing to the raging beast and there were Jounin falling left and right. "Retreat we can't possibly win against this demon." Kakashi Hatake yelled as orders. The Jounin nodded and retreated. Kakashi ran away from the beast and then a shadow flew over him.

Gamabunta with the hokage his sensei had arrived on the battlefield. Minato had his newborn musuko in his hands he was going to seal the Kyuubi in this child it was his only chance of ending this. "Kyuubi stop this destruction now!" Minato said. Kyuubi looked at him and it was evident she was trying but couldn't. "Minato I'm sorry my friend I cannot control myself it's that damned Uchiha he did this to me help me please." Kyuubi said the strain of her trying evident.

"I can help you but it would kill me you would have to promise to take care of my musuko Naruto I have to seal you in him but I will make it to where you have complete freedom to where you are not helpless my friend." Minato said. "I will don't worry friend sorry for your koibito it's my fault she didn't survive the birthing." Kyuubi said. Minato nodded and began the seals for the jutsu. As he finished he pressed his hand to his musuko's stomach and Kyuubi was sealed. The shinigami came. "Minato you know the price for this jutsu." It said. "Yes I do and I agree to it but before I go let me say one thing to my student. Rin come here." Minato said. A woman walked out of the trees and smiled sadly. "Rin watch over my musuko for me you're the only one that won't turn on him for what he holds." Minato said.

She nodded and took Naruto from Minato. "Yes sensei he will be like my younger brother seeing as I'm nowhere near old enough to be his mother." Rin said. "Thank you and take this to Sarutobi for me he will know what to do." Minato said as he gave her a scroll. She nodded and Minato turned to the shinigami. "Ok I am ready to go." Minato said as the shinigami swallowed his soul taking him to the underworld. Rin turned to a noise in the trees behind her. "Come out Kakashi." Rin said as the copy Nin came out. Kakashi smiled. "Rin you came back where's sensei?" He said. "He died during the fight while saving us." Rin said. "That damn demon." Kakashi said. Rin smiled and looked down at Naruto. "What's that is that a baby." Kakashi said. "Yeah its sensei's he sealed the Kyuubi in him and save us." Rin said. "Kyuubi's not dead!" Kakashi said as he drew a kunai. "Kakashi put that away before I cut out the eye I put in." Rin said with venomous seriousness.

Kakashi sighed and put it away. Rin disappeared and was in the village quickly. "Hello Rin-chan." A voice said to the left of her. Rin smiled and turn towards the voice. "Hello Itachi-kun." Rin said as Itachi walked out of the shadows and hugged his wife. "I see we now have someone to look after." Itachi said as he wagged his finger in front of Naruto." Naruto smiled and grabbed the finger. He started to suck on it and Itachi smiled his Sharingan on. "He's got the Kyuubi inside him." Itachi said. "Yes I know but the Kyuubi does not control him." Rin said. "I know she does have complete freedom in his body though." Itachi said. "Yeah so she can protect him." Rin said. "He's going to need our help or else those that do not understand will kill him." Itachi said. "So you agree with the job we've been given?" Rin said. "What do you mean?" Itachi said. "He is now our little brother we are all he has left so now we are responsible for him." Rin said. "Ah ok well then I guess we will have a handful to watch over wont us." Itachi said. "If he's anything like his father then yes." Rin said. "Well his new Onee-san is caring and loving." Itachi said. "And his new Onii-san is strong and protective." Rin said.

They smiled and shunshin to the Uchiha complex. They walked into the complex and went to their room. They got dressed into their night clothes and Rin sent the scroll she had to Sarutobi. The next six years were eventful to say the least.

**Six Years Later…**

Naruto woke up next to his Onee-san her breathing indicated she was awake just acting like she was asleep for his sake. He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Onee-san." Naruto said. Rin's eyes opened and she smiled hugging him back. "Good morning sleepyhead." Rin said. "Hey I'm not that late in getting up Onee-san." Naruto said. "Itachi nii-san is already awake." Rin said. "He always wakes up really early though hey he's eating breakafast isn't he." Naruto said. Rin smiled and nodded knowing what he would do. Naruto smiled and got up. He opened the paper door to the room and disappeared. He snuck to the kitchen on the ceiling and saw that Sasuke had already gotten caught. He released his chakra in his feet and dropped on Itachi thinking he catch him off guard. "Hello Naruto just woke up I see." Itachi said as he held naruto up with a finger. "Aww no fair Itachi nii-san." Naruto pouted.

"Ha you're funny ototo next time hide your chakra." Itachi said. "Okay nii-san." Naruto said. He hugged Itachi and went to eat some breakfast. Mikoto got him and Sasuke some breakfast as they sat down. "Thank you Mikoto." Naruto said. For some reason Mikoto didn't want him to call her okaa-san. "You're welcome Naruto." Mikoto forced out. Itachi glared at her. He saw her lie for what it was and this made him distant from her. Naruto ate the food and then washed his dishes afterward. Naruto saw Rin come in all in her kunoichi outfit. "Onee-san! I'm ready to train once you're ready." Naruto said. "Naruto you silly fox I haven't eaten yet." Rin said. Naruto smiled and ran off to get dressed. Rin laughed and sat down to eat. She kissed Itachi and ate her breakfast. Naruto came running back out in a shirt with his two clan symbols the Uzumaki and the Namakaze. His shirt was black and had flames running along the bottom. He was also in green shorts and his ninja sandals. Rin smiled as she finished eating. "Ok ok Naru-chan let's go tomorrow you start the academy you need to be ready." Rin said.

Itachi stood up too and walked out with them. Itachi used shunshin on himself while Naruto followed his scent and shunshined after him. Rin followed him them and they appeared on the hokage monument. Naruto smiled and looked at Itachi. "Ok Naruto show us what Kyuubi showed you last night." Itachi said. Naruto nodded and did the signs. "Kazeshuredda no jutsu!" Naruto said as he did a slashing motion making a long line of trees go up in shrapnel. He then did more seals and threw his hands to the sides. "Kazemamoru no jutsu!" the shrapnel hit an invisible barrier and shredded even more. Itachi smiled and released the fire shield that he had erected for him and Rin. "Um Itachi nii-san can you get Rin nee-san out of here I don't know what this will do when I release it." Naruto said as he put his hands in the kai seal.

Itachi nodded and grabbed a hold of Rin. "Kai!" Naruto said and it looked like grass to a lawnmower on mulch. Itachi came back and saw Naruto on his knees breathing heavily. Rin looked around and saw wreckage for miles around. Itachi walked over to naruto and saw he had a piece of wood in his knee. "Rin!!" He said as she came over quickly. Itachi took a hold of the rather small piece of wood. Naruto took in a breath his face full of tears. "This will hurt Naru-chan." Itachi said. Naruto nodded and the piece was pulled out making him yelp in pain. Rin went to work on healing. He smiled and hugged her. "I won't use that unless I need to." Naruto said. "Actually there's another thing you could do other than the Kai release and it would make the shield go away and not burst out. The kai release is used to discharge like that but this isn't." Itachi said. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Kay!" he said.

Itachi smiled and made his shield of fire around him and naruto. Then he had naruto watch him as he made an upside down version of the Kai symbol and the fire died out. "What you do nii-san?" Naruto said. Itachi smiled and showed him. "Ok stand back I'm gonna try it!" Naruto smiled and did the signs. "Kazemamoru no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. The barrier came up. He did the upside down signs and silently concentrated. "The barrier left!" naruto smiled and hugged Itachi. "Ok now then let's get to my lesson for today." Itachi said as he did signs that were sped up. To naruto though they were going quite slowly. He smiled and did his own signs. "Oniton • Kyuubi's first tail!" He exploded in chakra. His tail was somewhat a solid red chakra and he used it to block the attack Itachi had just sent at him. He then held out his hand and charged up energy. He fired it off at the Bunshin that Itachi had made then sucked the Kyuubi chakra back into his body he then went and did the signs. "Baku Suishouha!" he said and water appeared to crash into himself. He used his Uzumaki bloodline to control it. The water exploded into hundreds of tendrils striking everything around him except for Rin. Itachi jumped into the air and naruto smiled as he used the tendrils to get Itachi into striking range. He circled Itachi by all sides except the ground and made the water encircle him. Itachi smiled as he did a one handed seal making lightning course through his body and thus through the water electrocuting naruto and completely disabling him.

Rin went over and healed him to where he wasn't numb any more. "Thanks Onee-san that hurt and made me not be able to move." Naruto said as he was cradled in her arms. Itachi smiled as he ruffled the boy's messy hair. "That's a lesson for you the water conducts electricity." He said. Naruto smiled and let Itachi pick him up and hug him. "I love you nii-san." Naruto said. "I know may little Kitsune lets make sure you're well fed and I believe this is the day we get your own kunai pouch and set of kunai." Naruto smiled and hugged him tighter. They went to the ninja accessory store and got a red kunai pouch and asset of kunai and other basic ninja items. Itachi smiled as he paid for the stuff then he walked out with naruto. The man sighed with relief. Itachi was known for being very protective of naruto and you did not want to cross him. They went to the academy and signed him up for classes. His teacher was there too so they went and talked to Iruka.

"Konnichi wa sensei." Naruto said and got Iruka's attention. Iruka looked over slightly startled and even more so when he saw naruto and Itachi. "Ah Itachi Sasuke came earlier and signed up for classes I was wondering when you were coming." Iruka said. "Ah Iruka you know Naruto don't you I do hope he will learn a lot from you. I will be keeping my eyes on him and will know if anything happens." Itachi said in a matter of fact way. "Yeah I'll make sure naruto knows the stuff I'm sure he will. Knowing that you teach him personally every day." Iruka said. "Iruka sensei I know five kinds of Bunshin already. Katon Suiton Fuuton Kage and Oni isn't that great." Naruto said and he smiled. Iruka looked at him. "Oh yeah how about you show me. Naruto smiled as he made a Katon Bunshin appear in a burst of flames the same happened with a Suiton Fuuton and Kage. "What about this other one that you can do." Iruka said. "Naruto smiled as he did some hand signs a little ball of red chakra appeared in his hand and he placed it on the ground beside him. It turned into a fifth one of him. "That one I have to mold so it takes me a little longer. But it's not dispelled by attacking you have to kill it or I have to expel it like this." Naruto walked over to it and placed a hand on its shoulder it burst into red chakra and flowed into his hand.

Iruka looked at Naruto. "Wow most children don't know that much already how do you know all those?" Iruka said. "I pick them up from looking at someone doing them. If I want to I can see stuff happen in very slow motion." Naruto said as he blinked and the blacks of his eyes went to slits. It looked much like a fox eye. Iruka shuddered and smiled. "Ok well then that's a lot like the Sharingan isn't it." Iruka said. "nope better cause with my eyes I not only see stuff at a slow pace I can make my surroundings and thus the enemy slow down to a point of where I can fully see their jutsu and counter it with another that's strong against it." Iruka looked at him amazed. "And you say he needs to be taught Itachi. "Yes he does he needs to know the basics of how things that are outside of jutsu work If he doesn't hell be at a disadvantage." Itachi said. "He also probably needs to know the Henge." Iruka said. "No he knows that he can do that easy he has a high level one on right now and is not allowed to take it off unless he is absolutely not able to win in any other way." Itachi said more to naruto than anyone else. "Ok fine Itachi nii-san." Naruto said as he smiled. "Naruto cant really lie to me he can try but it wont work his chakra flares every time he lies its so small though only a byakugan or Sharingan can pick it up." Itachi said.

They said goodbye to Iruka and walked off to go get something to eat. "Itachi when can I let off my Henge for today?" Naruto whined. "Naruto you can when we get back to the compound in the room for a little bit you do know though that this is temporary." Itachi said. "Yeah I know but the Henge is so annoying when I think about it and it makes my tail itch like crazy." Naruto said. Itachi laughed and picked up Naruto. Naruto smiled as he snuggled up to Itachi. "Itachi where are we going to eat?" Naruto said. "Ramen." Itachi said. This got another hug and he smiled. Itachi took him to eat ramen and then they went to the Uchiha complex. Naruto was let down and he smelled someone near. Sure enough Itachi's fingers shot out and touched Sasuke on the forehead. "Try again ototo." Sasuke frowned at him and stormed away. Naruto smiled and looked at him. "Itachi how do you know it's him every time." Naruto said. "Chakra." Itachi stated.

Naruto walked to the room that him Rin and Itachi shared and released his Henge. His orange tail swished behind him and his fox ears were on alert. He would be hunted if anyone knew of this and so he made sure no one did. Rin walked in and he hugged her. "Rin can you brush it. It itches a lot and is all frazzled." Naruto said as he handed her a brush. "She smiled and started to brush the knots out of his tail. "Naruto it's bath night so let's get you in a bath so you can have a silky smooth tail." Rin said. Naruto got up and grabbed a towel. "It's all nice and warm for you Naruto." Rin said as he went into the adjoining room that was their own personal bath. Naruto got undressed and climbed into the hot water. He relaxed instantly and started to run his claws through his tail thoroughly washing it. Rin walked in and grabbed the shampoo. He smiled and dunked his head under. He came back up and Rin went to work washing his hair. When she was done he got out and she dried his tail and hair for him. "Aren't I a little old for this Rin?" Naruto said. "You will always be my little fox." Rin said. Naruto smiled and hugged her. She smiled and wrapped him up in a towel and led him out of the bathroom. He then got on pajama bottoms and wrapped himself up in the blankets for a nap. Rin smiled and started to walk out. "Rin will you cuddle with me?" Naruto said.

She smiled and obliged him. Naruto was tired and fell asleep quickly. She smiled when she knew he was asleep and put up a Genjutsu around him that would dispel when he awoke. This was so no one would find out his secret that he was a hanyou a half demon. She then wrapped him up in a blanket and went off to do the rest of her day's jobs. Itachi was working with his brother and Rin was busy making dinner when he awoke. He put on his Henge and walked out to watch Itachi and Sasuke. They were sparring. Sasuke got beat and naruto walked over to Itachi.

"Nii-san lets spar." Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed. Naruto smiled as he got into a fighting stance. "Hajimeru!" Naruto said and disappeared. Sasuke blinked as there was a boom where Itachi was he had blocked a kick from naruto. Naruto spun and kicked the arm again and again there was a boom. Naruto then disappeared again and was very high in the air as he made the signs. "Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" he said as a great dragon head came from his mouth. Itachi did signs and a water dragon came from the lake by him. Naruto smiled as he did some more signs as he fell. "Daitoppa!" he said as a great air blast was thrown from his mouth blasting through the fire dragon and water dragon. Itachi then dodged it and naruto disappeared again. Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke. Naruto hit him hard and the clone disbursed. Naruto smiled and then got hit sideways into a tree. "Itachi smiled and walked over. "I win Naruto." He said. "Yeah yeah but I almost had you." Naruto said.

Rin came out and told Sasuke that dinner was ready. He seemed to snap out of his stupor and went inside. "Don't tell me you two sparred full out in front of him." She scolded. "Nope I just used speed and strength." Naruto said. "and you mister." Rin said. "Nope I just fought normally." Itachi said. "You lie like a rug." Rin said. Itachi smiled and kissed her. Naruto hugged them both. They made their way to dinner. Sasuke looked at naruto and then looked away. After dinner he walked up to naruto.

"How are you so fast no one is that fast unless they are a Jounin and can't nearly do it as long as you let alone do the punches that you do." Sasuke probed. "I'm just really fast and strong that's all I could be a lot more of both if I went all out." Naruto said. Sasuke froze at this and let him down. Naruto went to bed and crawled under the covers with Itachi and Rin.

…**End of chapter one…**

**Well that took me awhile to get done it was great though and just to let everyone know the jutsu guide chapter will be updated periodically when I get the time to make all of the jutsu for this fanfiction that are custom. Anyways have fun and review for me please. I would like to see how I did.**


	5. chapter two Six Years Later Graduation

**Well hello guys and gals of the fanfiction world it's me Aleksa the Kitsune again. Hey to any and all people who want to know about when the next chapter is going to be done look about every three days for right now if it will be at a later time later on then I shall say so you know how it is us authors have a life outside of this.**

**Yuki: Gasp no really I never would have guessed btw when am I going to be in huh huh huh I want to snuggle up with naruto nii-san and his extremely soft tail that he labors over day and night.**

**Aleksa: hey when did you get here yuki were you a bad little dragon and snuck away from Itachi and Kisame again.**

**Shippo: no she just walked away they weren't paying real close attention to where she was so we sorta just went ahead and decided to let ourselves in.**

**Aleksa: Shippo you seem really bored what was there no catnip in the trip for you.**

**Shippo: no my claws are dull want to be a participant in the human scratching posts of America.**

**Aleksa: ok ok I get it tigers are different than cats.**

**Shippo: true we are more descended from wild dogs than anything see these claws I can't retract them like cats can its very troublesome. **

**Aleksa: ok you don't get to spend any more time around Shikamaru.**

**Shippo: hey I can't help it if that boy knows how to spend his days I mean clouds are really interesting and then there's the warm sun I find it extremely pleasing.**

**Yuki: yeah well if I could I'd be around Naru nii-san all day he's really fun yesterday we went and he got me some ice cream and we went out and spent time with Hinata-chan and then it was the best he let his tail come out and I got to run my hands through it.**

**Aleksa: ok we've got a lazy tiger that is probably a genius in disguise and a dragon that's got a complete and total younger sister complex. Don't forget the main character hey where is he by the way.**

**Shippo: last I saw him he was eating ramen and then he was going to go out and train with Itachi that's really troublesome I mean come on Itachi sits there and could be easily beat but does naruto do it nooo he sits there and holds himself back to the most basic of Hanyou abilities speed and strength. **

**Kisame: there you two are what did you do come up here and start bugging poor Aleksa.**

**Shippo: well you two were just ignoring us I mean I could have just found Shikamaru and been lazy next time we go on a walk through the forest make sure at least something comes out I mean come on ten great tigers and fifteen spiders are nothing my claws weren't even sharpened.**

**Aleksa ten… and… fifteen… I thought you said you didn't run into anything.**

**Shippo: we didn't I mean come on the spiders were nothing and the tigers wouldn't attack me at all they just wanted to follow me around like lost kittens.**

**Aleksa: well you are a tiger bijuu**

**Shippo: what!!**

**Aleksa: nothing nothing I said nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character.**

**Chapter two: six years later – graduation**

Journal entry 7th of June

Ok so a lot has happened in six years I got a brother and a sister they're younger than me by about a month for my sister and two for my brother. Itachi nii-san brought them home when he and Kisame went out traveling one time. The only Uchihas left are Itachi Rin and Sasuke Rin's an Itachi through marriage to Itachi so really the only two are Sasuke and Itachi. Big story to that. You see the Uchiha clan was going to overthrow the hokage so the hokage found out and gave a mission to Itachi to wipe out the clan save me Sasuke and Rin. Everything was explained the next day and it was all okay. Sasuke I think is still a little mad though. Then about two years after that Kisame comes into the picture. He's like one of the strongest kenjutsu users out there and is like completely awesome. Then a year later Shippo and Yuki come into the picture. Yuki's my little sister and Shippo is my taller than me younger bro. (they feed him miracle grow as a kid I swear) Shippo is reeeally lazy and loves to sit and watch the clouds. He's a hanyou like me though he doesn't hide it he's the seven tailed tiger and he walks around in all his self proclaimed seven tails of glory. Seems he found a cloud partner. His names Shikamaru and they sit there watching the clouds for hours or they play shogi. Really weird game I don't get the point well actually I don't get any of it but this Shikamaru and my shippo play it all the time sometimes for days straight. Eventually Itachi or Kisame have to come and get him from Shikamarus house he then goes and says that they will continue next time and sure enough three days later he's back over there for days. Shippo's also doing stuff like Shikamaru too like he thinks women are troublesome and that happens to be his favorite and one of his only words he ever says anymore troublesome. Yuki is like my cute little tenth tail. She follows me everywhere. She's the five tailed dragon and man is she ever meek. Her best friend besides me is Hinata-chan. actually none of us have to hide our forms anymore although yuki does kinda look kinda funny with two little dragon antler/horns and five tails. I do mean funny in a cute way she has this little thing called the dragon eyes man you thought puppy eyes were bad think of that but about one thousand billion times worse. Itachi can't even handle it he spoils her just so she won't use them and if he doesn't have any money than Kisame buys it. Hinata-chan seems to be the only one who can handle the eyes she has the counter to it. The Death Glomp. Man that thing defeats the whole thing she says Kawii and hugs the stuffing out of Yuki. I think that's the reason why Yuki comes with me over to her house she loves the attention and love she gets. That and she just loves to run her hands through my tails. She says they are sooo silky and soft and then she gets Hinata doing it. I mean I don't mind it actually feels really good but those two are by far enough for one fox to handle. My tails are the most sensitive part of me I mean I sit there and my tails get touched and little electric shocks of complete and total pleasure shoot through my body. It feels good though it's like heaven. Itachi teaches me how to fight Genjutsu and how to use Katon jutsu whereas Kisame teaches me how to use a sword and Suiton jutsu. I've got this sword it's called a dual kodachi and it's totally awesome it looks like one sword but it's actually two. Then Rin has stopped teaching me medical ninjutsu I never really got them anyways. No she teaches those to Yuki she's like a natural and so she knows the best medical ninjutsu that can be known from someone who isn't like a master. Then there's Shippo he's got this one thing that he's awesome at and it's that he's able to make lightning appear out of nowhere. He can form the lightning into anything he wants. Anyways they joined the academy late but that didn't deter them Shippo knew just about everything and yuki worked really hard today is graduation we have one test and then we become genin and then we get our team. Oops there's Rin calling gotta go.

Sincerely,

Naruto Namakaze Uzumaki

Naruto closed his journal and sealed it in a scroll. He then shunshined to where Rin was calling him for breakfast. Shippo was there in all his I'm going to stay up for three days straight and then be a zombie for the next three days mode it was on zombie right now but hey he could function better than most teachers could when they're awake. I felt some fingers running through my tails and looked behind myself to see Yuki running her fingers through my tails saying soo soft. She was half asleep but if my tails were around she could be dead blind mute and deaf and still find them.

I turned around being sure to keep a tail in her reach and picked her up. She was a small little thing it was so cute. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled up to me. She was more of a cuddle bug than I was and that's saying a whole lot I'm currently the cuddle bug of the year winner for the years of my life before she came. She took the title from me but I can't be mad she's cute. Rin smiled as I brought Yuki over to the table she put Yuki's plate in front of me and I fed her so that she would get something to eat at least. Once the plate was empty yuki snuggled up to me and let me eat my breakfast.

How can you eat food with a little 12 year old girl latched on to you well lets see here I would say three years of practice along with a whole heaping of help from said girl. After I ate we went up to our room you see me and Yuki share a room she's afraid of the dark and my tails comfort her. Shippo's room has barely anything in it most of his stuff is over at Shikamaru's I mean he basically lives there. Rin and Itachi finally got a room to themselves. Kisame well lets se he's got what we call the repelling room any room he's in and lives in is never gone near for the remainder of the room's life. Then there's Sasuke he's got a room that you could say it like a whole three gyms it's got everything and I do mean everything.

Now then I went up to our room Yuki in tow well more like yuki in my arms attached and knowing this would happed the bath already nice and hot for us. I got us undressed. Man three years of basically having a third arm does wonders on what you can do. Plus a buttoned shirt does help. So anyways we climb into the bath. Just for your information be it what it may but after three years of doing this you sort of lose the modest embarrassment of being around a girl while she's basically attached to you while you two are naked it just sorta after awhile becomes like oh well huh yeah were naked she's attached to me like a leech so what. This is really a typical morning for Rin and Itachi Uchiha and their adopted children. So anyways we get into the bath and I wash her head to toe and then wash myself. Like I said after three years you get the idea.

Finally my little princess opens her cute little eyes that have got to be the coolest eyes you have seen by the way even in hardly any light like the shade they are rainbow eyes literally she has every color in there somewhere. "Well good morning yuki-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and by smiled I mean my god cutest thing you've ever seen one of those things you hope don't happen while your driving cause you'll crash.

"Good morning Naru nii-san." She said. She snuggled up into his chest and relaxed in the nice hot water comfortable and at peace. He smiled at her and let her be that way for a little bit. Then they got out of the bath and he dried her off and wrapped her up before he did the same to himself. She would get dressed and set out the clothes she wanted him to wear that day then wait for him outside the door. Naruto is like most teenage boys (me included) completely illiterate on what's good for what day or at the very least what matches. He waited for a soft knock and then went out and got dressed. Today he was wearing a green flak jacket with his clan symbols a white shirt covered in black flames and some green shorts with his ninja sandals and his kunai pouch all set up for him. Man she thinks of everything. He then opened the paper door and let her latch on to his arm. He walked down to the kitchen and saw Shippo in basically a net shirt green shorts and a flak jacket man that did absolutely nothing to make him be out of his lazy attitude. It was basically what he wore every day and was pretty basic I mean no imagination whatsoever all camouflage no imagination.

He was at least acting awake but that's about it. He heard them come in and nodded to say he acknowledged them. Like I said lazy. Rin looked at Yuki and naruto and smiled. "She pick out your clothes again naruto." Rin said. Now naruto was a little bit amused that could only mean one thing and that was that she was perfectly complimenting him with her clothes and sure enough she was wearing a green shirt with black shorts and he sandals the exact opposite to him in kunoichi form. She smiled and hugged him. Enter the facepalm. Naruto sighed he knew that this was going to go into the picture books. Sure enough a flash happened and then Rin smiled.

"Classic naruto just classic." She said. Yuki smiled and gave him a kiss. They then were interrupted by Kisame grumbling his way into the kitchen for his cup of centuple shot of espresso coffee (5 shot) he drank it down slowly savoring the caffeine goodness as he called it. About two cups later he was awake enough to register sighed and looked at naruto and yuki. "Great yuki dressed him today." He grumbled this time he got a cup of straight espresso shots he'd need the caffeine. That's what he called his emergency mix. Itachi smelled the caffeine as he walked into the kitchen. "Really Kisame what could possibly merit that much caffeine?" Itachi said grouchy. Kisame pointed in naruto and Yuki's direction. Itachi looked and his eyes went wide. "Ok Kisame make me your emergency mix actually make that a double." Itachi said.

Rin sighed and looked at her husband. "What the hell is wrong with you two." She said. "You'll know in five seconds." Itachi said as Sasuke walked into the kitchen. He froze when he saw naruto and Yuki and basically he did what any normal boy would do when he saw that much cuteness bombard him all at once. "Naruto You let Yuki…" naruto nodded "and then you put it on…" He nodded again. "Did you know about what she was wearing at the time?" Naruto shook his head. "Ah ok will you all please excuse me." Sasuke said as he went out to the nearest pail of ice cold water i.e. by the lake outside the house and drenched himself in it.

He walked back in and sat down at the table. Quiet calm or at least that's what it looked like. Kisame got up slowly and walked away. He got away Itachi on the other hand didn't. "What the hell were you thinking? You should be ashamed. Have you taught him nothing? I mean my god until he changes that I am not going out of this house. That is down right embarrassing. I mean what boy at the age of twelve lets their younger sister dress them. What the hell was he thinking? I mean my gods what the hell are you going to do about it." Sasuke yelled as he shook the stuffing out of Itachi. Itachi had a migraine. Kisame didn't get far enough away in time he had a splitting headache. Sasuke felt a tug and then when he looked he knew he shouldn't have but he did. Boom dragon eyes boom he was now officially walking out of this house. With them. On punishment of the dragon eyes. Man she's good.

On the walk to school naruto tried to comfort him he gave death glare number one didn't work number two didn't work and then the almighty three… nope didn't work dragon eyes took away that route. "Fucking dragon eyes." He mumbled.

They got to school and went to class. Iruka saw them one look he was facepalming. They went into class and the only ones not affected by the naruto yuki combo were Shikamaru and Shippo. They were too lazy to be affected. Every girl and I mean every girl yelled out Kawii as high pitched as they could every boy migraines. Well except for said contributors and the lazy duo they brought earplugs. Shikamaru and Shippo looked at each other "troublesome women." They both said.

The test went by pretty well and most of the people passed.

Squad 7 will be Sai Sakura and Sasuke. Instructor Kakashi Hatake

After that cannon teams

Last squad Shippo Naruto and Yuki your instructor will be Hana Inuzuka

"What!!! My older sister has a squad but she's a vet how is she going to be able to do that." Kiba said. He looked surprised as his sister actually did walk in with her three Haimaru siblings in tow. "Kiba is that you I hear yapping up there what you think I can't handle it you think I'm weak huh." Hana barked. "No mam sorry mam." Kiba said. His head down. There were snickering from some of the boys.

"What you think it's funny huh my three wolves would be teaching you a thing or two about respecting females you little weakling crybabies. I bet not a single one of you could survive on your own out in the wilderness of the forest of death with absolutely nothing on you but your underwear. You guys think you can prove me wrong go see Anko she tells me you can then you can snicker!" every person in that room paled till they were white and then unanimously said "sorry mam." Hana smirked. "That's better team demon come with me." Naruto yuki and Shippo got up and left. As she left everyone looked at Kiba. "That's your sister and she's only a vet!" they said.

"Yeah but now you know why she's the alpha at the house you don't cross her unless you're her mom she will castrate you with a look." Kiba said. Every boy grabbed themselves in fear.


	6. chapter 3 yuki's dark side

**Hello how are you guys doing I happen to be quite happy with the way that last chapter went more power to women and all that. You see there is a very thin line an author treads between being a man and being a woman this line needs to be carefully watched cause you have to be a girl for girly girl characters and a man for manly men characters I unfortunately could never go to being manly man side. The thing is that I'm never a manly man i'm a tom girl so to speak I sit there and I can get in touch with my feminine side easily and the manly man side just falls to the wayside.**

**Yuki: so that's why when I first saw you I thought you were a girl.**

**Aleksa: what can I say I mean in the astral realm if anyone reading this believes in that I'm a vixen? Or as most people that don't get the correct connotation a female fox.**

**Shippo: troublesome.**

**Yuki: ah well you are still by far the coolest Kitsune I know next to nii-san.**

**Aleksa: sighs. Where is that boy?**

**Shippo: he's out training again the boy never sleeps.**

**Yuki: how would you know you're at Shikamaru's playing shogi?**

**Shippo: sigh. Well we have a really good game going currently it's a tie breaker.**

**Aleksa: isn't it your tenth tiebreaker.**

**Shippo: we just hit one hundred and five recently but who's counting.**

**Aleksa: you obviously.**

**Hana: where's your nii-san Yuki you can tell me.**

**Yuki: you mean he's not with you.**

**Shippo: sigh troublesome woman he's probably fifty miles away meditating by now.**

**Hana smiled.**

**Aleksa: fifty miles why.**

**Shippo: meditation-chakra release on a grand scale.**

**Aleksa: oh okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character.**

**Chapter three - Yuki's dark side (the test part one)**

Naruto was carrying a tired yuki towards the training area they would have number 44 the forest of death. Anko smiled as Hana came to the area where she lived. "Ah friend how are you? Still up and fighting seen as you got your own team now." Anko said. "Yes I got the notice today from Sarutobi that I would have the three demon sibling's yuki the medic dragon Shippo the lightning tiger and naruto the tri element fox. "And we just found out today that we would be training under the lying wolf." Hana froze as she heard the nickname. "What did you call me fox?" Hana said. "The lying wolf you have no more power over us than you do your own greed Bankai." Naruto said.

Hana smirked as six tails popped out. "I may not have control over you Youko but I do have control over Shin over there." Hana said. Naruto barked out a laugh. "Bankai you lost all that power years ago you know I have power of Shin you have nothing." Naruto said. "So what you have power over Shin the weak Shin the meek Shin the crybaby. She has so much power but doesn't use it she's too scared to." Hana said. A cut appeared on her coat then one on her cheek "she turned around and saw shin with her eyes electric blue. The next cut appeared on her neck." Shippo smiled.

"She's gotten better with her aim." Shippo said. Yuki frowned and sent a blast of air sharper than anything that sliced a chunk out of Hana's leg. "Shin stop we don't want to be the reason this pitiful mutt dies." Naruto said his eyes red. Shippo's eyes were yellow and electricity was literally jumping from point to point. Bankai looked at Shin with hate. She made a ground tremor that would have thrown anyone off balance. "Bankai stop Toun go hold her still I don't want her biting. Shin heal the damage you have done. I will make sure she doesn't do anything." Toun walked over and created lightning shackles and bound Bankai then shin healed her Hana's eyes went from silver to her normal color. Hana shook her head and sighed. "Sorry Bankai is sorta out of control she hates your guts." Hana said. "Ok well let's see here you need to give up your name of castrates with a stare because I think Yuki does that quite well." Yuki smiled and hugged Hana. Naruto then let her climb back into his arms. She snuggled up against him and smiled. She was in comfort place now.

Hana looked at her and smiled they looked around and noticed that Shippo was gone. "Hey where did Shippo go?" Hana said. Shippo appeared a little later with two bells. He smiled as he threw them up in the air and caught them again. "Okay naruto question how long till a copy ninja notices he got pilfered by the invisible tiger?" Shippo said. "Hmm let's see if said copy ninja is lazy and you left decoys then an hour." Naruto said. "How about you Yuki?" Shippo said. "I say half an hour to get here after following your trail." Yuki said. "Ok so we got an hour and a half. Lets see here scroll scroll scroll where is that scroll aha Naruto if you please." Naruto did signs and hit the scroll a hourglass appeared with sand already falling.

"Yuki if you will set the trap." Shippo said. Yuki smiled and got out three scrolls she set them up then unsealed the contents. The trap was set and sure enough an hour later a yell was heard. Naruto smiled. They then tracked the chakra of said copy Nin. He shunshined literally everywhere in the city twice and then shunshined right on the x. the trap sprung and a cage fell down capturing the Nin. He tried to body flicker out but couldn't. Yuki smiled. Then they tracked his students and did very complex seals the three appeared by them. "Konnichi wa Sasuke nii-san." they all said.

Sasuke looked at them and then facepalmed. "Shippo you didn't." He said. Sakura looked confused and Sai was tied up immediately with his ink and brush taken away. "Now then Kakashi copy Nin of the village of konohagakure and so called best ninja in this village." Shippo announced making Sakura look at him. Kakashi looked too and sighed he had been caught again. "How if you're the best ninja did I walk up to you and get these for one straight hour and a half with out you noticing." Shippo said as he held up the bells. Sasuke started laughing and Sakura even started to chuckle. "Um let's see you have a jutsu that makes you become completely invisible and it hides even your chakra from view." Kakashi said. "Wrong I used no jutsu I did hide my chakra and I walked right up into your face." Shippo said. "Impossible." Sakura said. Shippo smiled. "Ahh a volunteer well then lets see here yep ok watch me Kakashi." Shippo said as he got up and hid his chakra completely.

He walked up calmly to Sakura and reached into her kunai pouch and took out a book. Then walked back to where he was and snapped his fingers. Sakura blinked and saw him now reading a pink book that looked strangely familiar. She patted her kunai pouch and took it off then dumped it out. Kunai fell out but that's all. "Hey how the hell did you get my diary? Give it back quit reading it." She said freaking out. Shippo smiled and walked up a tree still reading it.

"Man Sakura when it comes to Sasuke you put icha icha to shame I mean this is better no pictures needed." Shippo said. Sakura blushed really deeply and started to tear up. "Come on Shippo please quit reading that's personal!" Sakura said. He smiled and jumped off the branch flipping in the air and landing in front of her. He gave a closed diary to her and smiled. He hugged her. "You give too much up in the little stuff you do I didn't read a word but everything I said was true and I know this cause of your reactions." Shippo said. "By the way he hates fan girls he likes people that would sit there and get to know him for him and not what people say." Shippo said as he gave her a hug. She smiled and nodded. Shippo ruffled her hair.

"Well that's Shippo for you he can steal the white off a rabbit and tell the rabbit that it's an elephant at heart and tell all its deepest darkest secrets when he just met the guy." Naruto said. "and Yuki's our trap maker she could make a trap that has one hole the size of Konoha and make it to where no mist gets out of that hole. And then me… Shippo yuki what part do you think I play." Naruto said. Shippo smirked. "You're the reserved wuss that couldn't fight his way out a gust of wind." He said. "Yeah you're the guy that sits there and has really fluffy tails but has one of the densest heads known to a ninja." Yuki said.

This sent everyone laughing their heads off. Naruto harrumphed and whacked Shippo with a tree. Not a branch a tree. Shippo smiled and made a big explosion of Electricity. Naruto disappeared and reappeared on top of Shippo. He then exploded in water electrocuting Shippo and shorting him out." He fell forward and was down for the count. Well that was till he exploded into lightning striking Naruto through the heart obliterating it. Naruto fell forward and started bleeding out. The naruto dissolved into a red chakra ball and floated up to the trees. Naruto smirked as he literally floated down. Sai looked at him with hate Sakura looked at him in wonder. "Sakura the answer to your question is no only Hinata gets to fly with me and Shippo get your ass up here." Naruto said as he stopped his descent.

He was floating two feet off the ground. "Sorry Naru it would be too troublesome." Shippo said. "You get your damn ass up here or I tell Shikamaru what I found in your journal." Naruto said. "He already saw it and hell he agrees with me that that would be ingenious it would solve both our problems. Toun has given the okay too that she'll let it happen so bite on that Mrs. I'm so high and mighty." Shippo said. "Thank you for that tidbit of information I'll file that under things that scar me and give me nightmares you sick bastard." Naruto said as he finished floating down.

Shippo smiled. "Now then I'm done here I currently have a shogi rematch that is needing to be played." Shippo smiled. "Just to let you know I won't be responsible for your problems later on." Naruto said. "That's just it you wont have to I'll have someone and don't worry we wont till his 16th birthday." Shippo said. "Better not be anywhere near me if I have to hear that or imoto-chan has to hear that I will kill you revive you and make sure you have no balls." Naruto threatened. "Nii-san don't be mad at him he just likes boys there is nothing wrong in that." Yuki said. "That's not what I'm mad at him for. He wants to have a child with a man that's my problem." Naruto said. Everyone except Yuki, who is innocent, scarred. Sakura twitched her eye. "He's gay!!! Sasuke you have a gay brother!!!" Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah Shippo's gay so what he talks too much with his bijuu she said stuff he agreed to and so technically he's not gay he's just really influenced with a female occupying his body." Sasuke said. Yuki started to giggle. "What?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw she didn't believe one word he said. Sasuke sighed. "You don't believe me do you?" Sasuke said defeated. "Nope I don't but it's nice to know that about you." Sakura said. "Know what?" Sasuke said. "That you're uncomfortable around someone who's gay." Sakura said. "Hey I'm not…" Sasuke started and then sighed. "Fine I'm uncomfortable around gay people so what it's not like it's something bad I don't hate Shippo I just don't know what would happen if he kissed me. I don't know how I would feel about that." Sasuke said.

"Well he's your brother so it's not like he would fall in love with you." Sai said. "Actually he's not Sasuke's brother he's not related in any way Sai Yuki here came from Iwagakure and Shippo came from uzu no kuni." Naruto said. Yuki looked up at him and snuggled closer. Sai looked surprised. Naruto smiled as he put Yuki down. "Sai you should definitely be nicer though to you're team mates I do happen to have a picture that you should look at." Naruto said as he took out a picture of Sai's brother and Naruto standing together smiling. "H how did you get this that's my brother how dare you scum. Naruto smiled as he placed two fingers on Sai's head. His eyes went blank as he lived a memory that was stored inside the picture. Sai started to tear up and then his eyes came back into focus. Naruto snapped his fingers and the ropes came untied. Sai flung himself into Naruto's arms. "Danzou will pay for this Naru-kun you better believe it." Sai said as he shunshined away.

Naruto did seals and Kakashi was let out of the cage. "Kakashi you might want to take this scroll to Sarutobi." Naruto said. "Why should I?" Kakashi said. "Because otherwise Sai is going to be tried for the death of Danzou and the Anbu root will never be taken out." Naruto said. "Anbu root how do you know about them!?" Kakashi said. "Naruto smiled a very evil smile. "Every time Danzou sends one after us we usually kill it. They do happen to be nothing but mindless killing machines anyways. Oh that reminds me." Naruto said as he made one handed seals. "Oniton – shunkanshi." Naruto said as he pointed. Towards a hidden ninja with his tail. His tail shot out and impaled the ninja in the chest. He then sat there and made his tail return to normal size and the ninja fell. Kakashi looked amazed and then walked away to give the scroll to the third hokage. He saw the hokage waiting for him ahead and he gave him the scroll.

"Ah good then naruto has taken care of Danzou and has made my life a little easier." The hokage made a clone and sent it with another scroll to Naruto. Naruto accepted the scroll and opened it up. Yuki smiled and hugged him. Naruto created a clone and sent it off to find Shippo. The clone disappeared and then reappeared at Shikamaru's house. It knocked on the door and Yoshino answered. She sighed and pointed at the table. Shikamaru and Shippo were busy playing shogi and so the clone went in and flared its chakra. Another shippo appeared and looked at the clone. "Yeah what do you want naruto." Clone f handed clone t the scroll he read it and disappeared. "Of all the troublesome things." Shippo looked at the clone and smiled. "Tell Naruto that I'll send an Oni clone to go." Naruto nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Shikamaru looked up at him and smiled. "I think I have you shippo finally." Shikamaru said as he made his move. Shippo countered it with the only logical move and set it for a tie again.

Shikamaru smiled. "Well Shikamaru I'm going to be able to see your dad in action after all starting tomorrow." Shippo said. "What do you mean?" Shippo showed him the scroll and Shikamaru smiled. "Well then this game of shogi is on hold till after tomorrow." Shikamaru said. Shippo smiled. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Shippo said as he got up and shunshined home. Naruto saw him walk in and his jaw dropped. "The clone said…" Naruto started. "I know what the clone said but Shikamaru and I have this agreement to put shogi on hold you see the meeting come first and we all want to be there in person right." Shippo said lazily. Itachi came out and looked at Shippo. "Ah our genius is back and without having to be dragged." Itachi said questioningly Shippo handed Itachi the scroll and he looked at it. Then he looked at the scroll with Sharingan eyes and sure enough it was real.

"Ah well this is a time to celebrate." Itachi said. He walked them in to the kitchen. They saw that Sasuke wasn't back. Rin turned to greet them and saw Shippo. "Ah our little tiger isn't going to seclude himself from the family tonight?" Rin said. "We have a meeting with the council to welcome on three new members. We have to have a new person to fill Danzou's spot and we are welcoming back the Namakaze clan to the council. Tomorrow naruto gets back his estate and the contents of said estate and that will be one of the best jutsu libraries out there so naruto will now be able to work on his wind jutsu." Itachi said. "Yuki will be able to live in the estate with me and so will some people that I have met on our journeys Itachi." Naruto said.

"The Namakaze clan will be filled with ninja that are not of its clan." Rin said. "Na you see Yuki here really is my cousin. She sorta isn't close in the family but none the less she is family." Naruto said. "Okay so two ninja of Namakaze blood." Kisame said. "Kisame you just get up?" Naruto said. "Yeah Sasuke made me a little comatose with his racket seeing as I have excellent hearing. Naruto smiled and hugged Kisame. They all went to bed early that night after Naruto got everything but the clothes that Yuki had set out for them both sealed. Yuki smiled and got dressed for bed and snuggled up next to naruto falling asleep his tail draped over her so she could hold onto it. "Naruto Nii-san I love you." Yuki said as she fell asleep.


	7. chapter 4 three new council members

**Whew I got done with the last chapter in four days it wasn't too much over the time sorry all for not getting it done I ran myself into a wall there for a second.**

**Yuki: yeah we know you were banging it there for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character. **

**Authors Note: this is in regards to last chapter I am playing Shikamaru as very cynical towards women like he is so I'm guessing if he had this chance to cut them out then I think he would think about it hard and weigh his decisions that is why I'm saying it wont be till he's 16 he is going to weigh every angle in those four years and then he'll come to a decision I am in no way at this point in time saying he is gay I am saying though that Shippo is gay and that he does like Shikamaru he will respect Shikamaru though if I do decide to make him not like Shippo back. Thank you for your understanding this is something that I feel is going to be interesting to play out. Shippo may find someone else and then tell Shikamaru that he has I don't know yet it all depends on if I'm feeling what I want to do. It will not be for a very long time though that the four years will go by. In the series it was like what 120 episodes I've got a lot to cover in that time. Thanks again for your understanding. Ok question if say Shikamaru doesn't decide to go out with shippo then would people consider… A. Rock Lee B. Kankurou or C. Haku me personally I think Haku would work cause he acts like a girl and frankly I think he is kind of gay but hey that's just me I would like to hear your decision.**

**Chapter four: three new council members (the test part two.)**

The next day Naruto got up and found that his little yuki was still asleep against his chest. He smiled and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered open and they were electric blue. "Hello Shin she still wants to sleep?" Naruto said. "Yeah she's really tired she had a nightmare last night and was scared so she was up late." Shin said. "Youko took care of her then I assume she does treat her like her child and lets me sleep." Naruto said. "Yeah she used her motherly abilities to get her back to sleep." Shin said.

Naruto smiled and then got himself dressed. It was basic clothing a black shirt with a flak jacket and green pants with his sandals. "Ok since your not Yuki then you want me to still dress you or you think you can handle it?" Naruto said. Shin smiled and hugged him. "I can handle it Kitsune-chan." Shin said. She then went to work doing just that. They then went down stairs and they saw that Kisame was busy drinking his espresso. He looked at them and saw they sorta matched nothing like yesterday and he sighed with relief. He then went back to drinking and Itachi came down an extremely tired Sasuke and get this Sakura behind him. "Hi Sasuke. Hey Sakura." Naruto said as he hugged them both. Sasuke looked up and then curled his arm around Sakura having her snuggle closer to him. Naruto knew what he meant and smiled.

Sasuke had opened up to her yesterday and they had got in late. Sakura was in some of Sasuke's sleeping shorts and a shirt that was also Sasuke's. Naruto let Shin and the rest of them eat in peace and then the last member came in fully awake for once. He went over and sat down by shin and smiled. "Don't you think this is troublesome Shin why don't you get Yuki awake?" Shippo said. Shin smiled and her eyes went to their rainbow color. Yuki smiled and hugged Naruto and started to run her hands through his tail. She was driving him crazy but he didn't care. Shippo snickered and saw the very small signs of naruto in intense pleasure.

Naruto grabbed her hands when it almost got unbearable. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. Naruto smiled and held her arms against her sides. She was about to go and start squirming when his tails curled around them both. She was happy now and snuggled against him. He was now her pillow and so he complied and let her catch up on the last little bit of sleep. Itachi smiled. "Okay you three come on and let's get to the council meeting." Sasuke looked amazed and then looked to his brother. Naruto is taking the Namakaze clan's seat Shippo's taking Danzou's and Yuki is never without Naruto so she's with him. Itachi shunshined and Naruto yuki and shippo followed him. They went to the council room and walked in there was a discussion going on. "Ah hokage you've started then I thought you might." Itachi said.

Then the three came in and everyone held their breath. Naruto sat in the Namakaze spot and Shippo sat in Danzou's. Yuki curled up in Naruto's lap. Naruto smiled. "Now then yes I am the holder of the Kyuubi, shippo the Shichibi and yuki the Gobi all demons in this world. No we are not here to destroy the village if we were it would be done already and finally yes Sarutobi she does want to say something." Naruto said. His eyes turned red and his voice changed. "Hello council members of the village hidden in the leaves I am Kyuubi no Youko. I am most sorry about twelve years ago I was not in control of myself and am most sorry for your loved ones you have lost. You see the Mangekyou Sharingan of Madara Uchiha controlled me and his plan was to destroy the village of the people that sat there and tried to kill him all those years ago. How he has prolonged his life is beyond even me it has never been heard of by humans for many years. The one that I was after that allowed him to control me easier than you would think was the snake Sannin Orochimaru. That damned snake killed my kits thinking he would become immortal." Youko said as Naruto's eyes went back to their cerulean shade. "Now then now that that's taken care of lets get on to business. Hiashi laughed out loud. "Now I see where my daughter gets her drive and gets right to the point." The Hyuuga said. "Troublesome people making me get up this early." Shippo and Shikaku said as they sighed and fell asleep.

Toun came out and smiled. "Let's let Shippo sleep for a little bit shall we." Toun said in a very feminine voice making Shikaku look at Shippo very strangely. "So you're Toun the tiger." Shikaku said. Toun smiled and nodded. Shikaku smiled and then laughed. "My grandfather told me stories about you. Toun the thunder tiger genius on the battlefield and fiercest woman he ever knew. Fierce friend and even fiercer fighter. I see you taught Shippo Shogi." Shikaku said. "Among other things I see Shikamaru happens to be a great genius one that surpasses that of your grandfather you should be proud." Toun said. Shikaku smiled someone had noticed that was important to him most people didn't notice the genius and it was someone who was special to the Nara clan. "Oh before I forget I said I would give it to your clan if I found you showing that you were deserving of it. Toun took out a scroll and it being metal ends made it fly over to Shikaku. Shikaku opened it and gasped. It was the tiger summons scroll the long lost scroll of the Nara clan. "Your clan just needs to sign it and then you get to use it by the way Shikamaru has already signed it." Toun said. Shikaku looked at her and smiled. Toun's eyes went back to their normal color and Shippo looked around lazily.

"While we're passing around scrolls Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze this belongs to you." Sarutobi said as he gave naruto a scroll. Tsume looked interested now. "Namakaze huh well then the Inuzuka clan is here to be of service." She said. Hiashi looked shocked. "Namakaze you mean like the fourth hokage Namakaze?" He said. Sarutobi smiled. "Yeah I am his son and this is Kushina Uzumaki sisters daughter both born about the same time I am the older cousin though." Hiashi smiled. "So that's the connection you have with Neji you're the only one that he'll go full out on nowadays." Hiashi said. "Yeah well you see he's much stronger than most people n the clan and so I'm the only one he can go full out on with no bad things. He can't close my pathways." Naruto said. Yuki smiled. Sarutobi looked at her and sighed. "Yes yuki you've waited very patiently what do you want to say?" Sarutobi said. She smiled and then gave a cold stare at Mr. Yamanaka. "You cant get into my head you cant get past any of my defenses don't even try you may be a master at mind influencing but you are not a master of a bijuu and Shi guards my mind very closely keep on trying and I'll send you to a place in your own mind and trap you there for the rest of this meeting." Yuki said. Inoichi was surprised. "How did you know I was even trying? I'm trying to find out what kind of danger you pose because frankly you haven't said a single thing this whole meeting." Inoichi said as he crossed his arms. He then went limp and his eyes blank. "I warned him." Yuki said. Yuki then looked at Naruto. "Your fine just be sure to let him back out afterwards." Naruto said. She curled up back in his embrace.

Chouza waved his hands in front of Inoichi's eyes. "Man he's really locked up this time." Shikaku looked at him. "So that's what happens when you get your jutsu turned back on yourself." Itachi was busy chuckling silently and so he sighed and turned on his Mangekyou Sharingan and let Inoichi out of his nightmares. He came out with a yell. "Okay now then I'm not doing that again. Sorry yuki-san" he said. That was when Kakashi came in. "okay then this meeting is adjourned." Sarutobi said. He went to the mission room and Kakashi followed him. "You know this is unheard of a genin squad on the council." Naruto appeared and looked at Sarutobi. He nodded and Sarutobi looked at Kakashi. "Naruto will be coming with you on your mission to wave he has some people to meet." Sarutobi said and handed naruto two scrolls. Naruto nodded and disappeared. He appeared at the Uchiha residence and gave Yuki a hug. He then made and Oni Bunshin and left it with her so she'd be able to sleep. She smiled and latched on to his clones arm. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead to say goodbye. Naruto then disappeared to the memorial of the fallen ninja. He sat there and let Youko mourn the people she killed. Kakashi appeared and saw Naruto. Naruto turned and looked at him with his red rimmed red eyes. His eyes went to cerulean and he wiped the tears away. Kakashi finally understood that Kyuubi was really sorry for what she did and was sad. "Hey Naruto sorry for disturbing you." Kakashi said.

"You didn't disturb me you disturbed Youko she was mourning the lives she took and she was mourning her lost kits." Naruto said. "You mean that it was her here and not you?" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and Kakashi looked surprised. "I know that I haven't been all that fair to you naruto but it just so happens that I was blinded by the loss of comrades on the battlefield. I also lost my sensei your father that day. I thought that Kyuubi took his life I was wrong. Rin my old teammate tried to make me see that and it wasn't till today that I did." Kakashi said as he looked at the names on the plaque. One name in particular Obito Uchiha his teammate that died in battle, but not before giving him his left eye as a present. Kakashi paid his respects and went with naruto to meet up with his team. Naruto knew loud noises but he never heard Sakura. "Your three hours lat and what is Naruto doing here!?" Naruto smiled and looked at Kakashi. "Sorry we got lost on the road called life." They said. Sasuke looked at Kakashi he would never be this chummy with Naruto he hated the Kyuubi or so Sasuke thought.

He shrugged and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. He smiled as she blushed at his actions. "Well then shall we go to the wave country now that we have our other two allies?" He whispered into her ear. She smiled and nodded leaning into his embrace. Kakashi sighed they were going to end up in trouble if this mission went south. Naruto smiled and patted Kakashi on the shoulder. Naruto would watch over them like a hawk and there would be a clone guarding both at any given time. Kakashi smiled and they began their journey. They had been walking for two days when Naruto saw two puddles and looked at Kakashi. He nodded and Naruto smiled as he sat there and waited. Gouzu and Meizu appeared and Meizu was thrown into the air. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Meizu. "Well hello Meizu." Naruto said as he spin kicked him into a tree bringing his brother with him. Sakura and Sasuke had surrounded Tazuna.

Sai had looked at Naruto's fight and smiled when naruto stayed in the air. Naruto took off their claws and wrapped them in his tails. "Where's Zabuza Meizu?" naruto said as he looked into his eyes. "Ahead he's just ahead don't kill me please." Meizu was sweating bullets and Gouzu was unconscious. Naruto smiled and tied the two up. Kakashi was busy questioning Tazuna and then put it up to a vote to continue on. It was unanimous continue on. Kakashi warned that Tazuna would have to pay this as an A-ranked mission.

He agreed and they continued on it got to a clearing and a white bunny ran out. "Hey inuyuki how are you buddy naruto said as he grabbed the blade of a head cleaver that came towards him. He shoved the sword into the ground and sighed. "Hello Zabuza still can't catch me off guard can you?" Naruto said as he looked up at the mist Nin. "Hah Naruto long time no see Zabuza said as he hugged the boy and called down Haku. He came down and smiled sweetly at naruto before he kissed him on the forehead. "Haku good you're here well then you two lets see here. You work for Gato don't you?" Naruto said. They nodded and naruto handed them both two scrolls.

One was a sealing scroll and the other was their request to join the leaf village under the protection of the hokage and the Namakaze clan. Haku smiled and hugged Naruto tightly. "Naruto we know what the other one is and thank you thank you thank you. Haku said like a schoolgirl. "Hey where's shippo-kun?" Naruto smiled as Haku infatuation started to show. "He's at the village." Naruto said. "Oh Zabuza-sama can we go now please pretty please with sugar on top?" Haku said as he nodded. He hugged him tightly and then looked over at the very confused group of ninja and bridge builder. Zabuza smiled. "Ah Kakashi the copy Nin holder of the Sharingan eye and master of over one thousand jutsu." Zabuza said as he smiled.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi amazed. "But Kakashi only the Uchiha clan holds the Sharingan how is it that you have it." Sasuke said. "One of your uncles Obito Uchiha gave it to me when he died ask your Aunt Rin about it." Kakashi said as he smiled at The Uchiha. Sasuke smiled he had a Sharingan teacher yes. Haku smiled and took off his Hunter Nin mask. He then made some seals and his mask and clothes disappeared and he was in his Kimono that he loved. "Haku-chan you are going to make people jealous that you are a boy and look so pretty." Naruto teased. Haku smiled and hugged him again. "Kakashi I have gotten your hardest part of your mission taken care of we will be on our way now so thanks for allowing me to accompany you." Naruto said as him Haku and Zabuza walked off back towards Konoha. Naruto made some seals and a portal opened. They walked through it and it closed leaving Kakashi to stand there amazed. "Ok well then Tazuna we should have smooth sailing from here on." Kakashi said as they continued on.

The mission was completed and Sasuke's Sharingan was unlocked. This all took about a week and they were back home. Sasuke walked back to his home with Sakura and found that Itachi was busy fighting Kisame in a friendly duel. Sasuke smiled and waited for them to be done. He then went over to Itachi and turned on his Sharingan. "See nii-san I now have the Sharingan too." Sasuke said as Kisame laughed. "Itachi you are going to have some competition after all." Kisame said as Itachi and Sasuke glared at him. Itachi then smiled at his brother. "Yes Sasuke now we can start teaching you jutsu easier." Itachi said as he hugged Sasuke.


	8. chapter 5 Shukaku's fond memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character. **

**Chapter five: Shukaku's fond memories (chuunin exams part one)**

Naruto woke up and found Yuki snuggled up to him. She was calmly asleep and looked like an angel. Six months have passed since they had graduated. Hana had sat there and trained them in many jutsu but it was mostly their own bijuu that had taught them what they needed to know. Naruto was a master of wind fire and water jutsu that had been long lost Yuki was a master of wind and Shippo was a master of lightning. They had Haku to help with their training she would cover for them while they were gone. Yuki groaned and opened her eyes. Naruto smiled and let her snuggle close to him. "Good morning nii-san." She said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Good morning princess how'd you sleep?" Naruto said. She smiled and snuggled even closer wanting to be in his comfort. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and let her get a few more minutes of time with him. "Nii-san I want to be with you always." She said. "But you got to live on your own eventually I wont always be there to protect you. You have to find a nice strong boy to live with and protect you." Naruto said as he put the tone in his voice that he meant it. Yuki smiled and snuggled up to him more as she hugged him she released her very high level Henge and it looked like she aged four years.

He was now being hugged by someone his own age and then was kissed. "So that's why I could hold you. You had a Henge on well then next step is to get you unafraid of darkness." He said. She smiled and hugged him. "I haven't been scared of the darkness for a long time I just used that so I could sleep with you. I do love your tails though they are so soft and it's fun to tease you. "Whatever do you mean?" Naruto said innocently. She started to run her hands through his nearest tail and this time it was too much to bear right away she was doing it just right and he was in complete and total pleasure. Y…Yuki quit… please i…it's getting to be too much." He panted as he grew something that normally he had control over she smiled. "See I can tease you to the point where you get highly embarrassed." Yuki said as he got himself under control. "So you know how to make me highly aroused so what it's not like I didn't find out how to highly embarrass you while you went through learning stuff about me." Naruto said as he touched her head right where there was what looked like a bunch of scales.

He sent chakra into the scales and she started to shake with pleasure. She became highly embarrassed like he just was when she aroused him. He had made something start to happen and she felt like she was on fire. "Nii-san you're so cruel." Naruto smirked. "Yeah well guess what now we're even." He said as he hugged her. She shivered again and naruto looked at her very apologetically. "Sorry I have yet to do that to you. I didn't know how sensitive you'd get Youko said that you'd get really sensitive but I thought it would be less so then this." He said. She shook again and blushed even deeper. "Nii-san cans you like leave the room for a sec." Yuki said weakly. Naruto smiled as he shook his head. "Nii-san please it's embarrassing. You're driving me crazy because I can't take care of this feeling I have." She said. "Oh really would it be even more cruel if I did this." One of his tails rubbed against her.

She gasped and bucked towards him. She was writhing in pleasure and looked at him pleadingly he continued to make his tail rub against her until finally she screamed her release. He was so glad that he had put up his sound barrier around them. She was tired. "I can't believe you just did that!" she said as he smirked. "Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You don't think I would make you go through that you were uncomfortable I needed to make sure I didn't leave you uncomfortable." She smiled even though he did that to her he had a good reason to do it. He carried her to the bathroom and flash warmed the water in the tub. She got undressed and he put her dirty clothes in the hamper. She was in the bath relaxing when he climbed in with her. Nii-san I'm not going to pretend I'm eight anymore you need to not think of me like that and let me have my privacy." She said. "Hey you are in my bath so I'm not doing anything wrong here." He said acting like he was dumb. He smiled and held her close. "This is the last time we spend time together like this let me enjoy it imoto." Naruto said. "Okay but just this once." She said as she snuggled into his embrace. "I'm gonna miss cuddling at night with you." She sighed as she got out and dried herself off.

He gave her her privacy and she left to get dressed. She smiled as she got dressed and sealed all of her clothes into a scroll. She smiled and opened up a side door to the room connected to his. She unsealed her clothes and put them away in the drawers in this room. Naruto got out and was dressed when she came back. He was actually in clothes that went with each other and so he walked out to go eat some of Haku's breakfast. He turned to see the two and was caught off guard when he saw Yuki. "Okay so you changed." He said. "Nope just dropped my Henge that I had been holding up for four years." Yuki said. Zabuza choked on his orange juice that he was drinking and looked at her. "Four years what the hell!" he said.

"Yeah I've had a Henge up for four years. Didn't you think it was strange that I hadn't changed in the four years since I last saw you?" she said. "I guess." She smiled and sat down to eat. Haku gave her a plate of eggs and bacon and she started to inhale it. Naruto and her were done quickly and walked out of the house right into Shippo and Hana. Shippo and naruto helped each other up while Hana and Yuki stared at each other. "If it weren't for the way your eyes have every color of the rainbow then I would have never thought it was you yuki and I know this is in no way a natural change." Hana said as Yuki got up and brushed herself off.

"Your right it's not natural I took off my four year Henge and am through acting like a scared little sister that can't live without her brother mutt now if you excuse me I have training to do to get used to my body again." Hana growled and got up to punch Yuki. Yuki blocked it and threw her into a wall. "Good now I don't have to go to Shukaku to train." She said as her eyes lit up into an electric blue. Hana and Yuki fought it out bijuu to bijuu and Shin won with the final move. Yuki encircled her hand in wind and punched her against a wall. "Now who's the alpha mutt?" She said as they started to walk away. Hana began to laugh. "Good yuki you just proved that I can safely allow you to go to the chuunin exams here's your entrance forms you have until three to fill them out." Hana said as she handed each of them their forms. They took them and smiled now to go meet little brother. They appeared and naruto gripped Kankurou's wrist hitting a pressure point to make him drop Konohamaru.

"Get home to Sarutobi Kono-chan." Naruto said. Shippo stood in front of Temari so she wouldn't get in the way. "Well you think it's funny to pick on kids of a friendly village huh slime!" naruto said as he held Kankurou above him giving him a death glare. "N…no sorry s…Sir Mr. Kitsune sir." Naruto heard laughing behind him as Gaara appeared. "Let him down now Youko." Gaara said. He was ready to use his sand when Yuki appeared in front of him and kissed him. Temari and Kankurou were amazed that she got through his sand. So was Gaara no one in his whole life had ever touched him before. "Hello Shukaku-Kun you can't Say you didn't miss me can you I mean we had such good time's together." Yuki said as she kissed him again. Gaara touched his lips and looked at his hand. "H-how c-can you touch me?" He said. "Ask mother he'll tell you he misses me and wants you to know me." She said as Gaara inquired. All he heard was "mother" saying Shin my koibito. "She let her five Dragon tails out so he could see and Shukaku made Gaara cry.

"Mothers happy Mothers never been this happy before even if she's killed a lot she's happy all she wants is another kiss." Gaara said amazed. Yuki smiled and gave him another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there. "Mother Says that She'll let me sleep tonight if you're there please I haven't slept in a long time without any ill effect please She's begging me." Gaara said. She smiled and nodded. "You can sleep Gaara jinchuuriki of my koibito Shukaku. I'll be here." Gaara smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes and she held him close slowly floating down to the ground. Temari blinked and looked at her. "Is he really asleep he hasn't slept since before he was broken?" She said.

Yuki smiled as Gaara's eyes opened and they were black and yellow. Her eyes went electric blue and they hugged. "The only one that has ever touched me or my container was you Koibito you are all that I care about." Shukaku said. Shin smiled. "Shu-kun Youko has protected me from harm in this village and she can protect you from being hated and scorned we could live together here my love please." Shin said as she hugged him. "My love you know I would in a heartbeat but this container I have has a strong sense of drive and he believes that he has to risk his life to feel alive and to have purpose." Shukaku said.

"He seems to do well with my touch." Shin said. "oh yes he's marveling at it right now the one person who can touch him with no sand something he cant even do. If you asked him he would probably give you a yes for nothing more than your loving touch." Shukaku said. "There's a but in there somewhere." Shin said. "Yes the but is that he would not leave his brother and sister because you see he's only got them and he's only had them." Shukaku said. She looked at Naruto and he sighed. "Kankurou, Temari, please stay at the Namakaze residence for your stay here during the exams you can bring your sensei with if you'd like or he can have the hotel to himself either way it doesn't matter." Naruto said. "Well these hotels are really stuffy and Gaara may be able to sleep and be able to think straight and not be insane and then hey maybe we can stay after the chuunin exams are done with." Temari said.

Shin and Shukaku were overjoyed and Shukaku woke Gaara up only for a little bit. "Mother tells me you are allowing us to stay at your residence and that she'll let me get sleep for once without taking away my mind. She also says that you would give me this thing called love that no one else can give because you're special." He said as Yuki held him "yes Gaara we will take care of you and you will get sleep that you want. I will love you on one condition and that is if you protect me and don't kill anyone that can't fight back. Ninja are okay but only those in the exams. Ok Gaara-kun Yuki said as she kissed him.

She smiled as he nodded and they went to the academy where the first exam was being held. The six walked in and smiled as they saw Sasuke squaring off against Rock lee. Sasuke lost of course but it was a good fight after all well it was actually a tie cause Neji told him to stop. "Hey Neji how's Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. Neji looked up and smiled. Ah Naruto good I thought you might be coming now we can go full out against each other and give them a show." Neji said to Naruto. "Yes yes oh and Yuki is now no longer using her Henge so it looks like I owe you a ramen for the bet." Naruto said. "I said Dango when did it become Ramen Naruto." Neji said.

"How about this since we now have a new item how about some of Haku's cooking it's to die for and he cooks anything you want." Naruto said. "I'll take you up on that okay after the exams right during the one month reprieve you know there is one so the Kages can get in. for the third test." Neji said. "Yeah I know Now then lets get to the exam room we can talk more about dinner arrangements later." Naruto said. "Yes ok Lee come on Tenten is waiting at the door to the room." Neji said as he got up to go get to the room. Rock lee followed him and Sasuke who looked very happy wrapped an arm around Sakura. "So yuki you stayed eight for four years. Well lets just say your beauty wasn't wasted you look more adult now and I'm hoping your dragon eyes went away with the Henge." Yuki smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke nii-san I am more than cute enough to do dragon eyes it just isn't as bad and now I can use my beauty as a weapon like a kunoichi should." Yuki said. She went back to Gaara and held onto his arm. Sasuke was amazed at her dropping the Henge and already having someone to care for her. "You better take care of her she get's hurt and I'll come after you death in my eyes. "Gaara smiled as the cork popped out of his gourd. Sand came out and Gaara showed he could control it. "I think that you could try you really could but I would crush you till you were nothing while you wouldn't be able to touch me." Gaara said as he had an insane look in his eye. The look went away as Yuki kissed him and whispered for him to stop. He smiled and leaned into her touch. He gave her a kiss and then carried her bridal style up to the room. She giggled like a little school girl all the way up.

Temari and Kankurou looked at Naruto and Shippo. "Lets go he might kill someone for getting too close if we don't." Naruto and Shippo nodded. They got up there to see Gaara waiting for them. They walked in and saw the rest of the gang. Shippo and Shikamaru went into a corner and quizzed each other on questions that confused people by just hearing them the answers were even more confusing. Naruto looked through the group and saw Hinata. He shunshined next to her and picked her up kissing her in the process. "Naruto! Behave yourself!" She said with a smile of joy. "why should I koibito I mean I got to make sure that everyone knows that your mine don't I or should I just rip the arm off of any hand that gets close." Naruto said as he kissed her again. She smiled and kissed him back climbing out of her loves hold. She laid her head on his chest and smiled as he wrapped her up in his tails. "I see Yuki has stopped hiding what she looks like Naru-kun." She said as he held her close.

"Yes well I owe your cousin dinner at my house for our bet do you want to join us you wont be displeased." Naruto said. "Who's cooking?" She asked. "Haku." He told her. She smiled and kissed him. "Sure we'll make it a date." Naruto said. He then got tapped on the shoulder. "Hey mind letting go of my teammate?" A voice said. Naruto looked to see it was Kiba. "Kiba you let me spend time with her okay I'll tell Hana that you ran into displeasing me if you don't." Naruto warned and Kiba paled. "No you don't need to tell her please just don't tell her she'll get really mad at me come on please." Kiba pleaded. Naruto smiled and walked over to a desk. He sat down in the chair and Hinata sat in his lap cuddled up to him. Neji came in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Naruto Let Hinata get up." He said. Naruto unwrapped his tails and held out his arms to show she was there of her own free will.

She looked at him and then snuggled back into Naruto's chest. Neji sighed. "Make sure she takes the exams at least okay." He said as he walked away. Naruto stroked her hair and lightly woke her up. "Okay Hinata you can cuddle with me later the test is about to start." He said softly to her. She yawned and nodded. He kissed her and woke her up with a bit of his chakra. He used it like an energy drink and she was wide awake right away. It seems a boy named Kabuto was giving out info on ninja. Naruto smiled and got up. He walked over and slammed him up against a wall making the 200 cards drop out of his hand. His eyes were Red and he was furious seeing as he was forcing Him deeper and deeper into the wall. "Tell me where the Snake is and you may live it certainly couldn't hurt your chances." Naruto said as the weaker genin in the room dropped from the amount of chakra Naruto was shelling out.

Rock lee looked at Naruto with surprise. He had never known naruto to get this angry for what seemed to be no reason. Shino even backed away a little bit and he was usually stoic. In the matter of ten seconds after he blew his top every Jounin and the Hokage appeared to see what was wrong. Sarutobi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and calmed him down a little. "Sarutobi this slime smells of snake like he's been bathing in his stench." Sarutobi said as he let go of Kabuto. Kabuto was frozen solid where he was and he was wide eyed.

"Ibiki take this man to the Anbu cells he should be able to be held there." Sarutobi said. Naruto's anger dissipated completely and the genin looked at him. Some had respect others fear. All of the rookie nine and team gai held the most respect. Gaara and the other two Sand siblings looked amazed. "Oh and Gaara your Kage isn't who you think he is. I have a feeling he hasn't been for awhile. The Kage you have smells too strongly of snake to be someone you should trust. I can prove this to you in one day I have an Oni Bunshin scouring the desert for your Kage. Ah here he comes." An exact replica of Naruto down to his blood and bones came in carrying a wrapped up body. "Sorry brothers and sister." The clone said as he showed the face of the body. It looked extremely decomposed and was with out a doubt the kazekage. Kankurou looked grief stricken and so did Temari. Gaara looked at the body and sighed. "Father you can't send assassins after me now." Baki was led in and he saw the Kazekage's body and looked at it. "Temari Kankurou I'm sorry this is your father and he has been dead for months." Baki said. Gaara sighed again and walked over to Yuki. Baki looked at him very confused and was then amazed as he snuggled up to her and fell asleep. "How can you hold him his sand let's not even himself touch his skin yet you are touching cheek to cheek with him." Baki said. "I constantly have wind pooling around my body and therefore I am the only one that can touch Shukaku and his container. It's the main reason why Shukaku was Shin's koibito cause no matter what he was in she would be able to love him." Yuki said as she moved hair out of his face.

She smiled as he snuggled close to her. She was surprised when he started murmuring things about how he loved her and that he couldn't live without her. "She smiled and touched his self made tattoo that said love in kanji. She smiled when he reached up and grabbed her arm holding it like it was his lifeline. He fully fell asleep and Shukaku took over. Shukaku explained that Gaara was sleeping and helped Baki seal the Kazekage's body. The exams went on as usual and the writing portion was finished quickly. One thing that amazed the proctor was Naruto made a Genjutsu and helped the entire rookie nine out then they just sat there and conversed for the rest of the time. In the end it was the whole rookie nine, team gai, the sand siblings and the sound genin that completed the ten question test.

The sand was in on the team gai rookie nine conversations and Ibiki sighed. "Ok those that stayed are the ones that pass the test." Ibiki said. Anko then came flying through the roof and Zabuza came walking through the door. "Yo." They said to the genin.


	9. chapter 6 the forest of death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character. **

**Chapter Six: the forest of death (Chuunin exams part two)**

Anko looked at Zabuza and smiled. "Ibiki you let too many kids pass you do know what this means right." Anko said. "Yes I know I clean your house for a week." Ibiki said. "How did they all pass anyways?" Zabuza said. "Naruto did a Genjutsu and the sand siblings and all of the Konoha genin were kept out of it so they did it together and then when they were done they conversed with themselves." Ibiki said. "And your Jounin and all the proctors didn't notice it?" Anko said. "Anko you don't notice the boys Genjutsu and you're the expert at it." Anko sighed and hung her head. "Okay worms let's go." Anko said as she jumped out a closed window. Naruto Shippo and Yuki all Shunshined to the forest of death Yuki brought a sleeping Gaara and Naruto brought Hinata. A little while later Anko appeared and froze when she saw them. "Shunshin isn't it grand and we brought friends." Naruto said.

Hinata was asleep on his lap and Gaara was snuggled up to Yuki. Shippo was busy watching clouds. Soon Shikamaru appeared and laid down next to him then the rest of them appeared and Kiba was just bristling Hinata was his teammate and she just up and left. Temari and Kankurou appeared and smiled as they saw Gaara's sleeping form. Naruto smiled as he smelled Kiba's jealousy coming off him. Shino noticed Kiba and covered his mouth while holding him back. "Kiba stay Hinata's asleep leave the two alone." Shino said. Kiba sighed and relaxed. Naruto saw Team Gai over a ways talking and saw Chouji and Ino talking. Sasuke Sai and Sakura came over and smiled as they saw the scene. Anko sighed and went through her speech then Zabuza went through one of his own. The groups all went over and Smiled there would only be a total of 13 teams that could pass. Naruto thought that was too many so he decided that each of his team members would get a set of scrolls Naruto relayed this and yuki and Shippo agreed.

They would split up naruto with team 8 shippo with team 10 and yuki with the sand siblings. They would split the forest into thirds and team 8 got the middle path team 10 got left and sand got right. Yuki went over to the sand and told Gaara who happily agreed shippo told Shikamaru and Naruto told Hinata. Anko looked at this and sighed. Shippo was given their earth scroll so he had one of them already. Shikamaru's team also got an earth. Hinata's got a heaven and Yuki's got a heaven team 7 had a heaven and the sound had an earth. Anko let them all go into the forest and Naruto used his nose to smell out an earth. Each scroll had a scent on it one man gave out an earth one a heaven. In the time of about an hour and a half Naruto had his earth and heaven and Hinata's team had their earth.

Gaara's team was there already when they got there. Yuki and Gaara had their scrolls then about fifteen minutes later shippo and team 10 came in. "ok shippo Yuki lets do this." Naruto said as they all created a clone and opened both scrolls at the same time three proctors came and sighed. "You three each got two scrolls?" Iruka said. "Yep." Shikamaru's team came and did theirs then Hinata's and finally Gaara's and the room had six proctors in it. Iruka sighed "ok well you four teams are all here early and have an hour and fifteen minutes till the exam is over. Sakura then came rushing in with Sai and lee carrying Sasuke. Neji and Tenten showed each team's scrolls and two more proctors came. There was now only half an hour left. The sound genin then came in with their two scrolls right at the very end literally. Anko and Zabuza appeared and Zabuza counted the proctors and the teams that made it.

"Naruto each of your team members brought their own set right." Zabuza said. "He nodded and then he shelled out eight extras. "Here are the extras that were collected while searching for the ones we wanted yuki didn't have that great of nose so they fought a lot." Zabuza sweat dropped and sighed. "Okay since you guys are here and there are so many of you. We will be doing preliminary exams in an hour." He said. Each of the people drew ballets except for Sai. Sai opted out. "Ok here's the layout of who's fighting who." Zabuza said as he showed the list. Naruto looked at Sasuke as Yuki healed him and found the curse mark. "Hold still Sasuke this is going to hurt like all hell is going up your ass." Naruto said as he made signs and sealed the curse mark making it inactive. Sasuke yelled in pain but he was now able to fight. "There you go now that's good for the next ten years or 40000 miles whichever comes first." Naruto joked. The hour passed by pretty quickly and Sasuke and Yuki were facing off in the arena.

All the relatives of the Konoha genin and all the Jounin were there to watch. Itachi rooted for Sasuke and Rin rooted for Yuki. "Ok nii-san I'll show you that I'm no pushover oh and you might want your Sharingan for this." Yuki said. Sasuke nodded and his eyes went red. Yuki disappeared and the next thing you saw was Sasuke hold up his hand as visible chakra blades appeared all around him. "Yuki wins." Yuki smiled in the air as all her chakra blades came back to her. She floated over to the stands and into Gaara's waiting arms. **Shino and zaku cannon match…** Kankurou and Kiba appeared on the stage and the fight went on for awhile till Kankurou's puppet got them both with its paralyzing poison bomb. "Winner Kankurou." Kankurou smiled and went up to the stands. **Cannon matches for Sakura Temari and shikamaru matches… **

Naruto and shippo went to the ring. "Shippo want to go all out?" Naruto said. "Only if you want to lose." Shippo said. "Proctor please for your own safety get out of the ring." Naruto said and he gladly obliged.

Begin disturbed shout 2000-

Naruto and Shippo completely unleashed their chakra making the ground around them disintegrate. They disappeared and hit each other ten times till Shippo charged up his electricity into his leg and sent naruto fling into the wall across the ring. Naruto smiled and made a Katon Rasengan and literally threw it at Shippo. Shippo dodged it and it flew into the ceiling disintegrating a good chunk of it. Naruto then appeared in front of shippo and hit him into the ground." Shippo smiled and made his own version of a Chidori while Naruto made hid Suiton Rasengan they collided and canceled each other out in a blast sending them both flying into walls. Naruto got up and appeared in front of Shippo to punch him when shippo grabbed hi arm and broke it then threw him into a wall. Naruto got out of the wall and smiled hi arm in an odd angle he snapped it into place and it healed. Itachi and Rin were amazed Shippo and naruto had never went all out like this before. Shippo went flying into the wall and naruto appeared where he once was. Shippo got up then fell to the ground his leg broken in two places. He raised his hand to end the match. "Winner… Naruto." Shippo stood up with a jerk and fixed his leg.

End shout 2000

Naruto smiled and hugged Shippo. "That was the best workout we've had in a while." Naruto said. He looked around at the destruction that was the ring. "Hey sorry guys we haven't let loose like that in years." Hiashi was bugged out along with every other person in there except yuki. Naruto and Shippo went back to the stands. **The rest of the fights cannon fights… **Naruto was cradling a very badly hurt Hinata as Yuki healed her. She opened her eyes and was met with his worried ones. "Don't worry Naru-kun I'll be fine." Hinata said as Naruto softly kissed her. She was asleep against him quickly and Neji came up to Naruto. "Is she going to be alright Naruto I didn't mean to take it that far?" He said the concern evident in his voice. "Yes she just needs to rest." Naruto said as he held her close.

He was slowly feeding her chakra to replenish hers that was exhausted. The exams were over and the finals came in. "okay for the finals we have the fights." The proctor said. "First fight Neji and Naruto. Then Gaara and Yuki. Then Kankurou and Shino. Finally Temari and Shikamaru. These will all happen in one moths time so be sure to train hard." The proctor said. Hiashi went over to Naruto and smiled. "I hear you have Neji and Hinata over for dinner tonight Hinata can stay the night if she wants." He said. "Thank you sir she probably will." Naruto said. Hiashi nodded and Naruto carried out Hinata with Neji the sand siblings and yuki following. They went home and were met by Zabuza and Haku. "Haku Neji and Hinata will be joining us for dinner tonight and the sand siblings are guests." Naruto said. "Okay I'll cook a lot tonight then." Haku said. Zabuza nodded and showed the siblings their rooms Gaara of course was taken aside and shown Yuki's room by yuki. Naruto tucked Hinata into bed he was done recharging her chakra and now she just needed sleep.

Neji and Naruto Smiled as Hinata curled up under the blankets. "Man Naruto just to let you know I know I can't beat you in the finals but hey we can give them a good show cant we." Neji said. Naruto nodded and smiled. Soon the smell of Haku's cooking filled the air and it was like mosquitoes to a light everyone came to the table. Hinata groggily came out of the room half asleep and Naruto led her to the table. He gave her a quick jolt of chakra and she was wide awake. "Thank you Naru-Kun." She said. Haku used her ice mirrors to quickly get the food to the table and he sat down. "Okay guy's eat up I hope I made enough." Haku said. Everyone took some of his food and tasted it. After the first taste the food was gone in half an hour tops. "Man Haku your food is amazing." Neji said. "Uh huh" Kankurou agreed and so did the others. Haku blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Afterwards Neji went home and Hinata spent the night like Naruto had said she would. He gave she some shorts and one of his sleeping shirts to sleep in and they cuddled till they were asleep. Meanwhile in Yuki's room Gaara and Yuki were busy kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Gaara's Chiseled Chest and abs being explored by Yuki's curious hands. He just held her by the waist while he kissed her and his tongue explored her mouth.

After their make out and exploration session they went to sleep and warned their Bijuu not to go any farther cause Yuki wasn't ready for kids and Gaara wasn't ready to sire them. The next morning everyone woke up at their own pace Gaara and Yuki woke up first and Gaara walked out with Yuki's arm wrapped around his side. Gaara was shirtless and it was much to the surprise of Temari and Kankurou when they came out next. Then it was Haku's turn he came out started the coffee machine and started breakfast. The smell of coffee drew out Baki and Zabuza whereas Hinata and Naruto were drawn out by breakfast. "Yuki now I know why you like to cuddle with Naruto he's comfy." Hinata said. "Yeah well Gaara is by far the best person to run my ands across and explore his abs and chest while I make out with him." Yuki said.

"That's all you did right was run your hands over his chest and abs right?" Naruto said. "And I made out with him like it was the last thing I was going to do." Yuki said. Baki and Zabuza were adding espresso shots as they talked. Temari was looking at yuki and her brother like you did what with him Kankurou was thinking as all perverts do in this situation. Why wasn't I him? Haku smiled as he tuned them out. Gaara didn't care what they were saying he just couldn't wait for tonight again so he could make out with Yuki some more. There was a knock at the door and Haku answered it. "Naruto its Tsunade and Jiraiya." He said. Naruto kissed Hinata and went over to them. "Hey Tsunade hey Jiraiya we're just about to eat breakfast want to join us?" Naruto said. They nodded and came in. Yuki looked at Tsunade and waved. "Hey Sensei." She said. Tsunade smiled and then saw Gaara and looked at her. "Sensei this is my koibito Gaara-kun and No Jiraiya you can not ask us about stuff to put in your next icha icha." She said. "Aren't you a little young to have a koibito?" Tsunade said.

"Naruto has Hinata." She said. Tsunade sighed and sat down. Haku served everyone breakfast. They all ate quickly and cleaned their dishes. "So Jiraiya you here to train me during the break?" Naruto said. "Yeah looks that way though I don't know what I train you in I mean you will know tons of variations of the Rasengan." Naruto Smiled. "I got an idea how about you me and Hinata leave for the month and I can train her." Naruto said. "I don't know…" "There would be a chance to get research for your next icha icha." Naruto said. Jiraiya's eyes went wide as he thought of the possibilities. Yuki sighed. "Sensei why are you here." She said. "I'm the next hokage after these exams I'm to be the hokage Sarutobi's retiring." She said. "Well I was wondering who he was going to choose. You couldn't have chosen a better time Danzou was taken care of and yuki me and Shippo are part of the council." Naruto said.

"Council how." Yuki and I are Namakaze council members and shippo took Danzou's spot as tactician." Naruto said. "Makes sense." She said. "Well Jiraiya if we are going to get going then I need to get Hinata home to pack." Naruto said as he got up and Shunshined with her to the Hyuuga residence. "Hinata you go get packed I'll talk to your father." Naruto said as she went running. He found Hiashi quickly and talked with him. He got Hiashi's consent and soon Hinata came back with her backpack all ready to go. "Okay we'll see you in a month and I swear to you that Hinata will be stronger when she gets back." Naruto said as they left. They went to the front gates to see Jiraiya waiting.


	10. chapter 7 one month later Lemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character. **

**Chapter Seven: one month later (the Chuunin exams part three) **

One month passed and sure enough Naruto and Hinata were seen over the horizon Naruto was carrying her on his back and she was asleep. Jiraiya was behind them obviously extremely tired. Naruto got to the gates and made some seals making a certain ninja appear. "Yo." Kakashi said. Naruto handed him the newest book in the icha icha series and his eyes sparkled. Naruto then shunshined to the Hyuuga residence and Neji answered his knock. "Hello She's home all safe and sound just really tired where should I take her." Neji was pleasantly surprised as he led him to Hiashi.

Naruto let her off his back and gently touched her cheek waking her up. "Oh Naruto-kun you let me sleep a little extra. Konnichi wa Otou-sama I am back and ready for my evaluation on how my training went." Hinata said respectfully. He smiled and nodded. "Your opponent will be Neji." Hiashi said. Hinata smiled as she got into a jyuuken stance that was foreign to Hiashi and Neji alike.

Neji got in the regular jyuuken stance and they squared off. Hinata disappeared and reappeared right in front of Neji. "Eight heavenly trigrams 128 hits." Hinata said as she stood up and bowed at him. He was frozen in place. "Neji what's wrong?" Hiashi said. "Hinata closed all of his chakra pathways he can't even blink right now." Naruto said as Hiashi stood amazed. Hinata then touched his neck and he went limp and could move again albeit weakly. "H-how did you do that I didn't even register that you hit me until I tried to move." Neji said as he panted heavily. "It's called the heavenly jyuuken it's been lost from the Hyuuga clan since the founder I have now mastered it." Hinata said. Hiashi looked at Naruto.

"Kyuubi knew it like she does so many other forgotten jutsu and fighting styles and she taught it to her. The great thing about it is al she did was lightly touching Neji at every chakra point and so that's why he didn't feel it. It is impervious to the normal ways to unlock your pathways cause you cant channel any chakra anywhere it effectively closes the whole amount of chakra in ones body to one singular unreachable point." Naruto said. Hinata smiled as she hugged Neji. "This is my fruits of my training." Hinata said. "Oh that reminds me. Hinata has an affinity to water so she also knows some Suiton jutsu." Naruto smiled and gave Hinata a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you at the exams koibito." Naruto then used shunshin to get to his house. He walked in and found yuki tracing designs on Gaara's chest. "Hello imoto having fun with Gaara." He said as she looked up and jumped into his arms. "Oof I knew I would be missed but I didn't think it would be this much. He then noticed something. "I take it no ones here." Naruto said. "Why do you say that?" Yuki said. "Because you have no pants on and you're cuddling on the living room couch with Gaara when he has no shirt on." Naruto said.

"That just means I'm comfortable with him he also finds that my legs are good things to stroke." She said as she climbed back onto Gaara's chest. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his nice consistent heartbeat. Naruto sighed and went to his room. He put his Jiraiya's training scroll back in its place and took a well needed bath. Naruto then got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him while he got dressed in some basic clothes. Basically blue shorts and a loose shirt. He walked out and went to the Hokage's office. The Jounin let him pass and he walked in. "Naruto reporting in sir Hinata's at her house and I am here to give you my paperwork." Sarutobi smiled and took the scroll from naruto.

"So you relaxing today naruto." "Actually the exams are today and I'm going to go like this." He said. "Cant say I'm surprised I mean you are the no 1 most unpredictable ninja." Sarutobi said. "Naruto smiled and shunshined to the arena so he wasn't late. Temari and Kankurou turned to see him. "Hey what's up Gaara and Yuki will be here probably right in time." Naruto said. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two come in what they woke up in." Kankurou said. "Naruto laughed and then sure enough Gaara and Yuki appeared. Yuki was in a kunoichi outfit that was silver and Gaara was in a dark red outfit. "Told ya." Yuki looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Naruto you aren't seriously going to fight in that are you. "Naruto smiled and took off his shirt. Under it was a flak jacket and a form fitting black shirt he took off his loose shorts too for some green ones. "You know I wouldn't Yuki it would kill ya from embarrassment." Naruto though did take off his flak jacket. "There we go." Naruto then heard his and Neji's name and walked out with his cousin in law. They went and faced each other. "Neji I'm not gonna hold back on you." "I wouldn't want you to naruto." The fight began and naruto sat there and took Neji apart. "Winner Naruto." Naruto smiled and helped Neji up. "Go on up to your uncle and cousins you earned a rest." Naruto then walked back into the waiting room. Yuki and Gaara went out and fought they ended up taking each other out. No injuries though.

**Cannon for Shino and Temari fights… **

Naruto got a bye on the next round and Shino and Temari fought. It was pretty even till Temari threw him into a wall knocking him out. "Next Naruto and Temari." Naruto came out and smiled. "Ladies first" He said. She sent a wind gust at him and it just stopped as they fought for who was going to win. In the end a cut appeared on her cheek from one sharp wind that got through. Then the whole gust came at her full force sending her into a wall. "Winner Naruto." The crowd cheered and then the Hokage stood up. "Naruto you have won so this is only a request would you fight Shippo again with the same ferocity that you did yesterday in your fight." He said. "Sure I could use some fun." Naruto said as Shippo stood up a big smile on his face. Shippo appeared in the ring and the proctor got out of there quickly.

"Ready" Naruto said. "Set" Shippo said. "Fight/fight" they said and disappeared again. They appeared and this time naruto engulfed his leg in fire and kicked him into a wall. "Shippo got out and sent a blast of lightning at him." Naruto dodged it and sent a blast of water in one hand fire in the other at him." Shippo flipped backwards and Shot into the air. Naruto smiled and hit him back down. Or he tried to Shippo grabbed his leg broke it and threw him. Naruto fixed his leg midfall and sent a Suiton Rasengan at him. Shippo dodged and they charged at each other Katon Rasengan and Chidori. As they collided Naruto planted his feet and shippo went flying into a wall. Naruto then hit him into the air and threw him deep into the ground. He helped Shippo out and they smiled. "There you got Sarutobi." He smiled and then called out Shikamaru Yuki and Gaara. "You have all shown the skills need to become Chuunin wear the Konoha or in your case Gaara Suna flak jackets with pride." The crowd cheered and they all put on flak jackets.

The Kazekage wasn't up there Orochimaru's cover had been blown and he valued his life over taking the Hokage's. "Also as of this moment I am resigning from the position of Hokage and giving the position to my student Tsunade." Sarutobi said. The crowd cheered more and the new chuunin bowed. Konohamaru ran up to his grandpa and Sarutobi picked him up in a hug. Gaara and Yuki left and Naruto followed. Shikamaru and Shippo shunshined out of there. As Naruto was leaving Hinata came running up to him and hugged him tightly. "My nice strong chuunin." "My lovely koibito." "Guess what Naruto." Naruto gave her a kiss and she smiled. "I'm officially your koibito in the books today Hanabi is going to take my place as heir and I get to come live with you." Hinata said.

**Lemon warning**

Naruto whooped with joy and spun her around. They did a loving kiss and Naruto Shunshined them to the hokage monument. "Yuki and Gaara get the house you and I get the hokage Monument." Naruto said as he kissed her. She deepened the kiss and their tongues explored each others mouth. Naruto got her coat off and slid his hands under her black shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and so he massaged her breasts. She groaned out in pleasure. He took her shirt completely off and took one of her nipples in his mouth. As hi sucked and nibbled she writhed. She reached her hands under his shirt and took it off him. She then took of his shorts with his boxers. As she did this he took off her pants and panties. He found she had grown quite wet from his nibbles. She looked at him and her eyes grew. "You're big." She said. "Yeah part of the perks of being a hanyou." He said as he kissed her some more. "You go as fast as you want because if I do it then you'll be in pain." Naruto said. Hinata positioned herself above him and slowly went down till she hit a barrier. "I'm not that small am I?" she said. "No that's your hymen and it's going to hurt because I have to break it." Naruto said. "Oh ok um what should I do?" Hinata said. "Anything but scream." He said as he thrust his full length into her breaking he hymen in the process. She had a sharp intake of breath. "Tell me when it stops hurting okay." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and waited for a sec before slowly pulling away. It was like electricity was going through her and she shuddered with pleasure. "Hinata you're teasing." Naruto said. "Sorry oh god that feels good." Naruto slowly started to push then pull and she was in bliss. She groaned with intense pleasure and started to make him move faster. She was getting faster and faster until all you could hear from her is her softly saying his name over and over. He was nearing his peak and got to the point where if he didn't pull out now he was with it till the end and that could mean kits. "Hinata if you don't want to get pregnant pull out now if you keep going I won't have another chance to stop." She looked at him. On one hand this was really good feeling on the other she didn't know if she was ready for kids she pulled out and Naruto nodded. He put his head between her legs and let her reach her orgasm at which she screamed out his name. She was panting and saw he was in a little bit of discomfort so she took her hand and went up and down on his penis until finally he moaned her name and came. It was very strange. This stuff was white sticky and smelled unlike anything she had ever smelled before. She tasted it and it was salty so she licked her hand clean. "So you like that taste huh." Naruto said. "It's different like sweet and salty at the same time." She smiled.

**Lemon ended**

They got dressed after they cleaned themselves up and laid there cuddling and enjoying each others company. "I'll tell you every time I get to the point where it's pull out or get pregnant. It's your decision whether you want to or not." Naruto said. She smiled and kissed him. She then laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. Her coat was still there beside them so he put it over her like a blanket and let her sleep. A couple of hors later she woke up and Naruto had her look over at the sunset she smiled and snuggled close to him." He then took her on one of her Special flying trips over the village and set down at the Namakaze residence. He opened the door and led her inside. On the couch were Gaara and Yuki asleep and cuddling. Naruto smiled and led Hinata to his room in the room an Oni Bunshin was waiting. It gave her a scroll and she looked at him quizidly.

"It's your stuff from your house all packed and everything." Naruto smiled. He unsealed it all and let her put stuff away. "you know you could be like me have a weeks worth of clothes in the drawers and then make up little scrolls for your clothes you would take on missions for two days four a week and a month." Naruto said. "Okay." She put a weeks worth and then put two days worth in one pile four days worth in another a weeks in a third one and a months in the last one. Naruto grabbed four scrolls and sealed them in. He sealed all the items and then showed her with one of his how to seal and unseal them. He switched things around and put fire wind and his clothes scrolls on the left. He put water and her clothes scrolls on the right and then had a line on the bottom of her side. "What's the line for." Hinata said. "We need to go shopping." "Huh." she said as he pulled her away and to another room that was a library of scrolls. He took one that said 10000 Ryuu and unsealed it. He grabbed the wallet and led her out of the house.

"Where are we going and what do you mean were going shopping?" Hinata said. "Okay that bottom shelf is your specialized clothes like a set for training. Sleep set and lounging set. The last set is one that's specific to you I have a Jiraiya training set as mine. Hinata nodded. "Okay I want a naruto training set." She said. Naruto smiled he would need the 10000 one after all first they went by a clothing store. She picked out some pajamas and a regular training set of clothes. She then picked lounging clothes that would be more wear and tear kind. Hers was an oversized t-shirt and short shorts. He then was the one who picked out her fourth set of everything she'd need he got a flak jacket a formfitting shirt she got to pick the color and shorts again she got to pick the color. He paid for them all and made it to where each set got a different bag.

He then went by the ninja store and it was finally in his 900 Ryuu personal made duel kodachi. She picked out some basic ninja gear and then made a risky move she got some knuckle knives ordered Naruto put a down payment of 900 Ryuu like his and told the person the specifics. All in this entire venture came to be a 3000 Ryuu venture. He split the rest between him and Hinata. "Everyone needs some spending money for the unforeseen." He stated. She nodded and put it in her little fox purse.


	11. chapter 8 team 8's training day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character. **

**Chapter eight: Team 8's training day**

The next morning when Naruto awoke Hinata was gone he figured she was training with her team. He woke up and turned to see an Anbu. "The hokage wants to see you at your earliest convenience." Naruto nodded grabbed his scroll marked chuunin and went into the bathroom. He came out in a black shirt green shorts and a chuunin flak jacket. He walked out to see the Anbu still there. "Was there something else?" Naruto said. "Actually yes sir um the Hokage wanted to congratulate you with Hinata." He said and disappeared. "Man he's scared cause of the exams ah well." Naruto Shunshined right inside the Hokage's office and made his god mothers present appear. A bottle of Sake just the right age and made from the best rice in only one part of the country. "Here you go this is for making it to Hokage." He said. "She looked at it and then her eyes bugged out she had a prize in her hands.

"What did you want me for Tsunade?" She looked at him oh yeah I heard from Jiraiya how well you did with Hinata and am giving you your first mission. For one month you are the team leader of team 8 Kurenai's team she needs to have a break she hasn't been feeling all that great so until I check her out to see what's wrong you're their leader." Tsunade said. Naruto bowed he shunshined to the teams training grounds. "Hey Hina-chan catch." Naruto said as he tossed her naruto specific training clothes. "What oh um ok." Hinata said very confused. Naruto pointed behind himself. "Trees behind me you got ten minutes." She smiled and disappeared to the trees. "Kiba you breathe wrong and you will go home less of a man." Shino stayed where he was very interested. Kiba froze he got the hint. Five minutes later Hinata came back. "Ok listen up ask Hinata I say things once and once only Kurenai is sick and until Tsunade can check to see what's wrong I'm your team leader. Any questions?" Kiba raised his hand. "Kiba." He said. "How long are you our team leader?" He said.

"One month at least if Kurenai is really sick and has to be out for longer then probably longer." Naruto said. Naruto's duel kodachi appeared in his hand and he set it in the ground. He then did hand seals that are unknown to them and two copies were made of naruto from red chakra. Naruto looked at them and nodded. "Okay Kiba you go with the one to my left he will teach you a Taijutsu style that I think you would appreciate. Shino you go with the one on my right he knows a lot about Kekkai bugs that your clan hasn't known about for centuries. Hinata you're with me." The clone on his left went with Kiba and Akamaru the one with a very interested Shino went deep into the forest and Naruto started Hinata in her training on speed this lasted late into the night and a worn out Kiba and Shino came back to where they were. Hinata looked bright eyed like she hardly broke a sweat. "How… are… you… still… this…active…?" Kiba said. Hinata smiled. "You'll get used to it after a week." She said. Kiba looked at Naruto. "She knows oh by the way come here by 6 am tomorrow morning." Kiba looked at him like he was crazy. "Kiba I'd be on time if I were you. You don't want to know what he does to people that are late." Kiba brushed it off and Naruto smiled.

He and Hinata went home Naruto had her seal her training clothes in the scroll and then they went to sleep. They both got up by four ate by five and were at the training grounds by five thirty. Shino was already there. "Good morning Shino." Naruto said. Shino grunted and sure enough five minutes after six Kiba wandered over. "Kiba do you know what time it is?" Naruto said. "Five minutes after six." He said. "That's right." Naruto did one handed seals and increased his personal gravity times four. "Holy fucking hell what did you do!" Kiba said as he struggled to stay up. "I increased your personal gravity four times normal you will train under that gravity for the remainder of this day and if you are on time tomorrow than it goes back to normal. If you're late then it gets doubled." Kiba looked at him like he was crazed and then naruto made his clones and sent them off again. That night they came back Shino looked a little better Kiba looked like he was about to keel over. "Ok see you two at six tomorrow." They left and for the next three weeks they did this.

By week three Kiba was like Hinata hardly breaking a sweat. Shino was his normal stoic self but he had learned many uses for the Kekkai that his clan hadn't used for years. "Okay I have a test for you guys today." Naruto said. He whistled and Hana came in with her three wolves and a man much like Shino came. Shino recognized him as the best in his clan. "Using what you have learned you will fight these two without and punches being held." After you beat them you can go for today. "The fight ensued and Kiba's body was feral like he was a beast Hana had to stay on her toes with him. Shino and his clan member both fought but Shino had learned something the man did not his Kekkai bugs stole chakra from the man through his Kekkai. In an hour he fell and Hana was right behind him. Hana held her head low and her tails low he was clearly stronger he was the alpha now. Kiba looked at his sister confused and Shino looked at his clan member. "I am now the strongest of my clan and I know more things about Kekkai bugs than anyone has for years." Shino said amazed. "Yep there is one last thing my clone can teach you but that for tomorrow. Now then Hana I think I've proved a point here." She looked at him and sighed. "Yes you have." Hana said. "I trust you will teach him what it means to be an alpha now that it's the first time he is one." Naruto said. Hana nodded and realization hit Kiba like a ton of bricks. They left and Naruto went with Hinata to the couple's hot spring in town. "My treat." He said and she smiled.

They relaxed in hot water. That night Hinata looked at Naruto's blue eyes and smiled. The last week passed and Kurenai came to check up on her team. Naruto whistled and Kiba came bounding out of the woods Shino materialized from a swarm of bugs. They all bowed to her and Hinata was the first to notice. "Kurenai are you pregnant!" She said. "Yeah I am that's why I've been gone I'll be gone for another six months so I hope you learn a lot." Kiba was reveling in the two scents coming from Kurenai Shino was his stoic self. Naruto smiled. "I know who it is but I won't tell Kurenai you can count on it." Naruto said. Kurenai smiled and started to walk away. "Naruto how do you know." Easy I have everyone in this village memorized by scent so I can sit there and tell stuff through my nose. Naruto felt the Anbu before he saw it. "Hello." Naruto said. "The hokage told me to tell you that your mission has been extended and that she'd like to see you at your earliest convenience." He said as he disappeared. Naruto sighed. "Ok meet me at the Hokage's office something tells me we got a mission." Naruto said. He disappeared and reappeared in Tsunade's office. "Ah Tsunade you wanted to see me." Naruto said. "yes for two things 1 as of today it is official that Yuki is now a resident of Sunagakure and is to be married to Gaara in two months time and two you have been challenged to a Jounin test to get your rank so you can become the semi-permanent Jounin of team 8." Tsunade said. "Ok who am I facing?" Naruto said. "Kisame and Itachi." She said.

"Okay." Tsunade walked out the door with Naruto and he whistled bringing his new team to his side. They walked down to the arena and met up with Itachi and Kisame. "Ah Naruto lets see how good you are no Bunshin only you and your new Sword." Kisame said. Naruto nodded no one had seen his sword this was going to be nice. He gripped either side and his one sword became two. Hinata looked amazed so did Kiba. "Ah I see well then the element of surprise will be on your side." Itachi said as he drew his Katana Kisame had his head cleaving sword and they all disappeared. After about five minutes Naruto had them at defeat. "I win." Naruto said. Kisame and Itachi smiled. Naruto got a red headband and he now went to his team. "I am now the semi-permanent Jounin leader of team 8." Naruto said and they cheered.

Tsunade handed Naruto a scroll and he opened it. "Our first mission c rank lets see here okay. Team pack for a weeks worth." Naruto said as Him and Hinata disappeared to their house. Naruto and Hinata grabbed their week scrolls and their sleep set of clothes. They put the scrolls into their kunai pouches and went to the front gate of the village." Kiba came soon after with a backpack and so did Shino. "Hey where are your guys' clothes." Naruto and Hinata took out the two scrolls. Kiba and Shino looked dumb founded. "Saves time and effort." Naruto said. They sighed and nodded. Akamaru and Kiba took point their nose would warn of any bandits Shino took Scout he could literally be everywhere at once. Hinata took rear her byakugan would warn of anyone sneaking up on them. Naruto was basically walking along like nothing was wrong.

They got to a town and decided to stay there for tonight. "Okay you guys as long as you guys are up and ready to go at six am you can do what you want." Kiba looked like he was a kid in a candy store Shino just shrugged and walked off. "And what will we do tonight Koibito?" Naruto said as he nibbled on her ear. "Damn you naruto you're driving me crazy. We are finding the nearest hotel and I am going to ride you till you're about to burst." Hinata said. They found a hotel and she did just that. They then fell asleep for the night. The next morning Naruto got up and sighed. Kiba and Shino were asleep on the floor in sleeping bags. He groaned and walked to the bathroom scroll in hand. He took a shower and cleaned himself from last night. He felt hands slide down his back and around his waist. "Did I wake you up?" Naruto said. "Mm no I was already up." Naruto smiled and kissed her. After they took a shower they got dressed and went out the bathroom. Kiba was next then Shino and they were all ready by 6am." Naruto checked them out and they left.

"Okay around this town is a group of bandits this is a search and destroy mission." Naruto said. Shino nodded and dispersed. Kiba Hinata and Naruto then saw him come out of the bushes and lead them directly to the camp. Ok let's make this quick and not wake anyone leave the leader to me." Naruto said. They nodded and dispensed with the bandits Naruto came in holding a tied up and squirming leader. Naruto put him down and smiled. "Aoi you are in the bingo books for sure Well guys we just got some extra money for Konoha. Kiba smirked at Aoi. These bandits can be turned in at the ninja station in the village Aoi you're coming with us naruto said as he picked the man up again. They led the bandits to where they would properly be sent to prison and headed back to Konoha. On the way they met a very peculiar sight. It was Kin the sound genin from the exams. She was crying her eyes out. Hinata check around with your eyes Kiba your nose Shino just check around. They nodded and Shino dispersed. "I don't see anything." "It's only her here no one else is around." Shino appeared. "There's no one within a five mile radius." Naruto nodded and handed Aoi to Kiba.

He walked over to her and knelt down to be level with her. She finally noticed them and got in a fighting stance albeit a weak one and struck at Naruto with a kunai. He grabbed her hands and held them across her chest she was effectively disarmed. "We may be enemy's kin but we mean you no harm." His voice said soothingly. She buckled and started to cry again this time into his chest. "Why why am I always the one to get hurt?" She wailed as he consoled her. "You won't get hurt with us unless you attack us." Naruto said. "Why would I attack you I'm just a weak girl good for nothing more than to please the men around me." Naruto now understood she wasn't a normal genin she was raped and regularly. "shh there there you could come and have asylum at Konoha the only thing we would ask is you give all the information you know about Orochimaru and where we could find him." She looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"I'd tell anything just to get away from him he's a vile beast that thinks experimentation on humans is playtime." She said as he nodded. "You would have to give up your bells and kunai pouch." He said as she took the bells and placed them inside. She then took it off and handed it to him. Naruto nodded and they finished walking to Konoha all in all the trip total did take a week like naruto said. He smiled and passed by the gate guards. "Team 8 reporting back in with Aoi from the bingo books and Kin a refugee from Orochimaru's village." They nodded and naruto took Aoi and Kin to Tsunade. The night before he had filled out all the needed paperwork. Naruto walked up to Tsunade's office and knocked. "enter." A voice said. "Naruto came in with Kin behind him and Aoi. "Naruto and team 8 reporting back in with information about Orochimaru and a bingo book ninja." Naruto said as he sat Aoi down Tsunade smiled and had Anbu take Aoi away.

She then called Inoichi in. "Kin you are fully willing to tell us about Orochimaru so I won't bring in Ibiki but I will have Inoichi in here so we can get the full truth even the stuff that you have forgotten. We won't tread on personal memories but we need to know as much about what Orochimaru is doing." Kin nodded and let him go into her mind and take everything that was important she knew about five bases and what each one did but unfortunately she did not know about where Orochimaru actually was. Inoichi took the stuff that was pertinent and bowed to Tsunade as he went to complete his report. Kin smiled she had helped in some way. "Kin if you want I can give you a physical check up and heal any damage he has done to you while you have been under him I am the best medical ninja in Konoha after all." Kin shifted uncomfortably and then nodded.

"Naruto you are dismissed please leave your report on my desk." Tsunade said and Naruto bowed and placed it there and left the room. Tsunade did her check up and read Naruto's report when she got to the part about kin He actually gave an accurate assumption on what her role was as was evident in her physical. "Kin you probably know what I'm about to tell you but you're messed up pretty badly from the rapes that you went through so there is a high chance you will never be able to have children." Tsunade said. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Is there anything you can do to fix it?" She said. Tsunade smiled and nodded as she began to heal her and as she went on kin felt better and better pains were leaving that she never knew they existed. She looked at Tsunade. "You won't have as high of chance as most people but you do greatly have a better chance than you used to." Tsunade said. Kin smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." She said.

Tsunade handed her a Konoha headband. "Naruto has said in his report that if you are willing you can live with him." Kin smiled and jumped in the air. "Yes!" She said she was really happy. "Tsunade smiled and handed her a purse full of Ryuu. "Naruto said when you decided he would take you out to get some clothing." Kin smiled Naruto had to be the nicest person she knew. She opened the door and left to see Naruto down the hall. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "You're the nicest person I have known for years." Naruto smiled and took her out shopping. That night she chose a room and got herself all situated in it. She walked to Naruto's room and hugged him good night. "Goodnight Kin-chan." Naruto said she went to her room and crawled into bed.

It was really comfortable and she smiled. She was a hardcore tomboy so she had mostly boy clothes. She began Naruto's training the next day and he was gentle but strict he was the one thing she needed in a teacher.


	12. chapter nine kin's revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character. **

**Chapter nine: Kin's revenge**

**Two years have passed since Naruto became the Jounin of team 8. Kiba Hinata and Shino are all chuunin now. Naruto and team 8 are closer than a team.**

Naruto woke up and saw Hinata had already gotten up. He heard sounds coming from the bathroom and went to check it out. He now knew why she had gotten up. It had been three days since the first time that they had went through a full act of sex all the way to where Naruto had came in Hinata. He went inside and rubbed her back while she had her morning sickness. When she was through she leaned back into his soft embrace. "Naruto what is wrong with me." She said she felt horrible. "You are pregnant with my child Hinata you will be doing a lot of unusual things while you go through the changes as my either son or daughter grows inside of you." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and snuggled into his embrace. "Good you are going to be a great father." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and let her fall asleep for a little while longer. Soon though he had to wake her up. Naruto smiled and as she woke up he looked serious. "you and I have gone through every member close to Orochimaru and we have finally got the snake I need to take care of this but with how you are now you can't come with me I will not allow you to even if I have to tie you up and keep a Bunshin here to take care of you." Hinata kissed Naruto and smiled.

"You get him for me make sure he pays for what he has done." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and nodded. "I will be back in a month two at the latest." Naruto said Naruto smiled and made an Oni Bunshin. He ordered it to wait on Hinata hand and foot and be to her every need. Hinata smiled and naruto left the room he called for kin and she came running. "Hai naruto-sama." Kin said. He smiled and hugged her. "You ready to make your revenge happen." Naruto said. "Yes I am I've been waiting for this but what about Hinata." Kin said. "No she cant she's pregnant with my child I will not allow her to." Naruto said firmly. "Congratulations Naruto." Kin when this is al done and over with I want you to be the godmother to my child." Naruto said. Kin smiled and hugged him tightly. "I accept Naruto I will always accept." Naruto smiled. If she accepted Kiba would too seeing as he was her husband to be. Naruto shunshined with Kin following close behind him as they arrived at the Inuzuka residence. He knocked and Kiba answered Akamaru close behind.

"Kiba today is the day we hunt and put an end to Orochimaru." Kiba's eyes had a feral look to them and even then they gleamed. Akamaru smiled as his wolf eyes gleamed. Kin smiled and locked lips with Kiba. "Naruto has something else to tell you that you will absolutely love." Kin said. Kiba looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled. "Kiba your "wife" has agreed to become me and Hinata's child's godmother would you be his or her godfather." Kiba then understood why Hinata wasn't there. "Yes My close pack mate I will gladly be the godfather to my alpha male and female." Kiba said. Naruto knew that was the closest he would get as a hell yes he swore a pack oath. And Naruto smiled hugging him close. Now then Shino needs to be notified and then we can go." Naruto smiled as the all shunshined to the Aburambe house hold.

Shino materialized in front of the house and nodded. They all went to Tsunade's office. Tsunade knew this day was coming and gave them the release to leave for an extended period of time. The last person they stopped at was The Haruno house. "I'll do this guy's." Naruto said as he knocked and was let in. he went up to Sakura and knocked on her door. "Who is it?" She said monotone. Naruto opened the door and walked over to her. "Naruto why are you." "I am going to go find Orochimaru and wanted to know if you would come with." Naruto said. "Why I have no reason to live any more." "Sakura Haruno Uchiha your husband my contact inside Orochimaru's closest whereabouts is waiting to be picked up now if you want your Sasuke to not know that he has a son with the woman he has loved for years then stay here and mope or are you going to allow me to escort you to your husband's arms so he knows you haven't forgot about him. He left because I asked him to infiltrate and he agreed. No get your sorry I hate the world cause I think Sasuke left me ass up and get ready to go or I will personally kick it every inch of the way there." Sakura was taken aback by this revelation and her eyes became fiery. "You bastard you sent my husband to that snake he could be hurt or worse he could have lost his life you fucker I will... I will..." she burst into tears and he held her close.

"Sakura he will come back a hero for bringing down the snake Sannin Orochimaru do you want him to spend time with you till you get home or do you want to share him with the village." Naruto said softly. She nodded and he carried her outside. Akamaru was ready and since he was going to be her transport he had to be. They nodded and went off to find the last base. It took them the better part of two months and they finally found it. Orochimaru sauntered out of the base. And then when he was surrounded by the capture squad he froze. "Sasuke you were a spy I should have taken care of you when I could." Orochimaru said. Naruto was gleaming in his Kyuubi form. He used an oni seal that he had made personally for this. His chakra encircled Orochimaru's arms and made it to where he would never for the rest of his known life be able to use Jutsu. They then tied him up in a special rope that could hold demons. "Onii-san you can come out now." Sasuke stepped out confidently. "Sakura-chan I hear you've been most distraught I am sorry that I had you put through this." Sasuke said as he went up to her and hugged her gently. "Naruto you wouldn't tell me so I'll ask her. Is it a boy or girl?" Sasuke said. "Both." Sakura said tears coming to her eyes." Sasuke had intense joy run into his eyes "I'm going to be a father of twins!" Sasuke smiled and twirled her around.

She then climbed back on to Akamaru and Naruto did one thing to make Orochimaru defenseless. He ripped the sword in his gullet and put it into a scroll. Naruto then gave Orochimaru to Kin. "Hello Kin you have grown up beautifully." Kiba slugged him in the jaw breaking it. "Sorry Kin no one that has hurt my mate in the past has the right to talk to her." Kin smiled and Kissed Kiba then dragged Orochimaru along the ground to make sure he felt the most pain on the way home. It took them about a month to get back to Konoha. Naruto smiled and showed the guards Orochimaru his legs had been rubbed raw and were bloody. Naruto nodded and disappeared. He had told Tsunade that Kin was placing the report and she was going to be the one turning in Orochimaru. He sent this with a messenger bird last week. Tsunade had sent it back and told him it would be okay as long as he signed off on the report she gave. He went with her and helped her make a report and then he signed off on it. Kin knocked and dragged Orochimaru in throwing him to the ground. "Well Orochimaru looks like this snake ran out of luck." Tsunade said Kin handed her the scroll with his sword in it and then bowed. "Tsunade I have gotten my revenge so he is all yours" Kin said as she bowed and walked out. Orochimaru was in intense pain. "Orochimaru Naruto told me that Kiba broke your jaw. This is what made me the happiest cause you can't speak back to me with that forked tongue of yours." Jiraiya smiled and came into the room.

"Ah the three Sannin all together again Orochimaru the traitor is where he should be and our killer is coming Naruto and his group all got paid for your head now we wanted you alive for one reason you now are in our hands." Kakashi walked in and Jiraiya smiled. "Kakashi destroy any trace of his existence with your eye." Tsunade said as Kakashi made an imploding pocket of space. Orochimaru got sucked in and got obliterated. Kakashi then walked out and Tsunade got ready to make her speech. Naruto was busy making out with Hinata. This was his way of saying sorry for being late. Her stomach was big and was growing he could clearly tell three different heartbeats. "Hinata I have just learned something that you should know." Naruto said. "Yes Naruto what is it." "You're going to have three kids anytime now." Naruto said. "How do you know?" Hinata said. "Three reasons one their developed enough to have strong hearts and care currently calling out to me with their mind seeing as they are developed enough to know that I am their father. And the last on is because one of them are going to kick right now." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her stomach. One of them kicked his hand. Hinata jumped as it did that. "That was the girl she say's she's the spunky one that thinks you're hers and I'm invading." Naruto said as she placed her hand on her belly. Hinata smiled. "Can you tell me when I'm going to have them?" Naruto smiled.

"No the girl is hiding that from me. Looks like the dominant one happens to like you and frankly until you contact her and make her tell me I can't tell you." Hinata closed her eyes and there was a bright light that called for her. She focused on it and a fox that looked like a female Naruto smiled. "Hi mommy. I know Daddy's here but you're mine he doesn't get you no more." She said. Hinata smiled and mentally kissed her. "You don't have that choice I want to spend time with him. Now show him what I want to know or I will not let you cuddle with me I'll force you to cuddle with him." Hinata said. The girl looked scared and started to sniffle. "No I want you mommy I'll be nice I'll tell you personally I'll let you choose the day as long as it's in the next three days please mommy please." She said. Hinata smiled. "Then how about tomorrow at noon." Hinata said. "Gotcha." She said. "Oh wait mommy before you go could you name me something to go with flowers. How about Ran or orchid." Hinata said. "love it oh and my brothers want dad to name them and the one that looks like a male you wants to be named after a rank and the one that looks like a mix of you both want to be named after a form of water. Hinata smiled and nodded. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Ran told me to give you a job." She said. "Oh really that's her name." Naruto said.

"Yeah our boys want you to name them the one that looks like me the most wants to be named after a rank and the one that looks like both of us wants to be named after a form of water." "Kōri and Taishō." Naruto said. "Oh and last thing Ran controls the time of birth so you might want to be around during noon." Hinata said. "Don't worry I have nothing to do tomorrow." Naruto said. Naruto smiled and kissed her stomach. Hinata smiled as she didn't feel a kick. They slept through the night and the next day at ten in the morning. Hinata's water broke. Naruto was the only one that was allowed to be anywhere near. Two hours hater Naruto and Hinata were holding their children. Naruto was holding his sons and Hinata her daughter. They heard a knock at the door and they answered it to see a very angry Tsunade. "You two missed my speech that I slaved over for many days." Tsunade said as she noticed their new little faces. Tsunade looked at them and sighed. "Hinata I thought you were just pregnant two months ago." Naruto smiled. "She was demons develop faster than humans during childhood. Huh Tai." Naruto said and the Hinata look a like shook his head. "W well we c could m make I it u up t to you." Kōri said. "Hinata I know where your base personality went." Naruto said. "Kōri be quiet." Ran said. "Yes mam." Kōri said. Tai sighed and reached over to Hinata. Hinata smiled and ruffled his hair. Tai pouted and pushed his way out of his father's arms.

He walked over and found Kin asleep. He nudged her awake and she looked at him. "Who are you and what do you want." Kin said. Tai tapped his foot and then sent a message to her head with chakra. Kin sighed. "Fine if you'll let me sleep you can snuggle." Kin said. He smiled and snuggled up to her. He was now comfortable because frankly he was more comfortable hanging out with a girl. He fell asleep and Tsunade wondered here he went. "Well let's see here he probably has a mixture of both of our mannerisms…" then Ran started to laugh. "What is it now princess?" Kōri said. "Your father is an idiot. And you better believe I'm a princess." Naruto's eyes went red and Ran went quiet. "You little fox better learn your place if you say your father is an idiot then you call me an idiot." Youko said. "Sorry mam." Ran said. "Hello fox-mom" Kōri said. Youko smiled and then let Naruto have control. Kōri smiled. "daddy Ran doesn't mean to call you stupid she has this thing Tai calls a female superiority complex and she thinks since we listen to her she's all powerful." Kōri said. "Also I'm a mix of you and Mom personalities. Ran has her own personality and Tai has his. One you may have noticed he's more comfortable being around a woman than a man. And he doesn't talk for no one it pisses Ran off she doesn't know if he's ignoring her or what." Kōri said. Kin came out half asleep carrying an asleep Tai. "Great naruto now i've got a cuddle bug that likes to snuggle up to me. "You're comfy." Tai said with finality.

"Yeah brat I'm comfy but only Kiba get's to sleep with me got that." "Fine. I'll be back granny whoever you are." Tsunade sighed she cant get mad at him. He followed his nose and found the person that he was looking for by the hot springs. "Hello ero-nin." He said. "Naruto! I… Hello who are you." Jiraiya said. "I am Taishō but you can call me Tai since you're close to mom and dad. I was wondering what I would have to do to get you to give me signed copies of EVERY Icha Icha that you have made even the one that naruto was named after the main character. Signed." Taishō said. "Who are your mom and dad?" Jiraiya said. "Naruto and Hinata. I'm Taishō Namakaze." Jiraiya looked at this kid. "Prove it." Jiraiya said. "fine." Tai said. He did some hand signs and did the sexy jutsu to the point where he kissed Jiraiya on the forehead. Naruto though found him and sighed. He walked over and after Tai changed back picked him up and glared at him. "You are by far the most annoying little fox I have ever tried to find Tai now come home or I will have to drag you home." Tai smiled. "I will come home when I meet uncle Neji and get him to train me starting in four years like most Hyuuga are." Tai said.

Naruto looked at him and sighed. He put him down and he ran off towards the Hyuuga residence. He let himself in. he did some signs and activated his byakugan. He found him with grandpa Hiashi. He sat down and let them fight it out. They finished training and saw Tai. "Well hello who are you?" Hiashi said. He felt he knew this boy from somewhere. Tai smiled stood up and bowed. "Konnichi wa grandpa Hiashi-sama I am Taishō Namakaze and I am your grandson. I came here as by last part of my trip to say in four years I would like to learn the jyuuken from uncle Neji." Tai said. Neji smiled and nodded. Hiashi was flabbergasted. Tai's nose flared and he disappeared. The next thing that was heard was a yell and a thump. "Aunt Hanabi!" "Who the fuck are you!" "I'm your nephew Taishō!" Taishō said. "Nephew I don't have a fucking nephew!" "Yeah you do well starting today you do. Hinata's my mom." "Well then how the fuck is you up and walking and talking." "Because I'm a demon. Cause of my father I get the basic stuff for growing up faster." Taishō said. "Yeah well what the fuck are you doing here I mean god damn where's Hinata." Taisho was silent. "She'll be here in about two minutes but you're here now so I'm hanging out with you." Neji finally peeked around the wall to see Taishō hugging Hanabi. He started to laugh his head off when he saw her face. "What the hell is so funny Neji?" Hanabi said. "You and that look your getting I never knew an heir could sit there and look like the world is ending." Neji said. "Hello Hanabi I see you've met Taishō." Hinata said. "Here you take him!" Hanabi said as she thrust Taishō into Hinata's waiting arms. "She doesn't like to be surprised right when she get's home does she?" Taishō said. "Nope but she usually doesn't get mad like that so I think she like's you." Hinata said. "Yes!" Taishō said as he smiled. Hinata smiled and saw Neji. "I hear he came and wanted you to teach him the jyuuken." Hinata said. "Yeah he did you should have seen your dad he's still like frozen in one place amazed his mind isn't registering that he's a grandpa. Hinata smiled and went to see him and Neji was right he was frozen eye twitching at 100 miles per hour. She smiled and hugged him. His eyes focused and he looked at Hinata. "Hello you find your son?" Hiashi said.

"Yep well sorta he found Hanabi and Hanabi handed him to me." Hinata said. Hanabi was storming by when Hinata said this. "He surprised her didn't he?" Hiashi said. "Yep and her face was priceless." Neji said. Hiashi started to chuckle. Hiashi looked at Tai and then something hit him. "He doesn't look anything like naruto and it looks like a very poor try at being you." Hiashi said. Tai sighed and let go of his Henge he had held onto since birth. He looked like Hinata down to a hair he looked like Hinata with fox ears whiskers and one fox tail. "He definitely is your son." Hiashi said. He sighed. "I look like a girl." He whined. Neji laughed. "No you don't Hyugga's when they're young are androgynous see." He showed Tai a picture of himself at a very young age and he looked like a girl. "That's your sister." Tai said. Neji smiled. "No I don't have a sister. Ask your mom." Neji said. He looked at her. "Nope Neji has no sister." He looked at the picture again amazed. "You're serious!" Neji nodded and Tai smiled.

Tai smiled and after they talked Ran and naruto came. Kōri was in Naruto's arms asleep. Ran went up to Tai and grabbed his ear. "Ow ow ow okay ow Ran let go ow ow ow." She grabbed him by the neck. "You ever let me catch you reading those books and I'll make sure you stop being a man and have no reason to." Ran said at him. Tai smiled and took out an Icha Icha that he had got from Jiraiya as a down payment. "You mean like this." He smiled and walked away from her while reading it. She tried to punch him but he looked at her with his byakugan on in demon form. She froze in place. "God damnit tai let me go now! Tai now god damnit!" Hinata looked at him and smacked him over the head. "You better not let me catch you reading those books either." Hinata said. "And why not Jiraiya owes me and I want to there's a good story behind these and one of them has a character Naruto was named after." He said as he tried logic. Hinata took the book away and held it. "You are not allowed to read these that is final." Hinata said. Tai did some signs and the book disappeared to his hands. He then opened a void and put it in there. "Fine I wont let you catch me even if I have to go inside a void." Ran looked at him. "Let me move please come on I'll be good Tai please." She said crying.

Tai sighed and snapped his fingers. She fell to the ground and he went over to her. "I told you. You were the leader till we were born then I was seeing as I can use my powers when I'm born." He said soothingly. She nodded and snuggled up to him. "I'm sorry Tai-sama." This threw everyone for a loop. "Tai-sama huh." Neji said. "yes my name when I grow up will be Kyuubi no Taishō and I am the heir of the Youko's power and knowledge I get it at the age of 12 this happens to be weather dad wants it or not she signed a contract that the first male born would get her power if he asks her she'll say yes proudly and without hesitation she did the same thing with her first son and he was going to gain her power in six months but he got killed by the snake. Tai said as he opened a portal and disappeared into it. Naruto sighed and gave Kōri to Hinata as he went and sat by the tree. He put his head into his hands. Hinata looked at him and rubbed his back to show it was okay. He looked at her his eyes streamed with tears. "I don't know where he is she wont tell me she nodded and looked at Ran. She was depressed and went up to Dad. "I know where he is but Youko will punish me if I tell you." She said. "He will be back though in about two hours." Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry you don't have to tell me I know where he is cause Youko won't let me talk to her personally?" Naruto said as she looked at him. Hinata smiled and nodded they left and later that night Tai appeared. "So how was Youko?" Naruto said. "She didn't Youko would be mad and punish her if she did please tell me she didn't." He said panicked.

"Glad to see you care you seemed pretty heartless today." Naruto said. "I needed to be strict with her or she would walk all over me." He said. "No I wouldn't Tai I swear I wouldn't I just act tough cause I want you to notice me." She said. Tai turned around and lifted her head. "And why not I will not be your mate we can only be brother and sister. "You're the only one that cares about me you're the only one I want." "Kōri would care about you too if you were nice to him. I will not let you be his mate either you find someone else to be a mate he's out there somewhere." a knock at the door happened and Kiba and Kin came in. Kiba nipped at her neck and she smiled she was holding her belly which was round with a baby that was going to be born soon anytime now actually. Tai smiled and bowed towards Kiba. "Hello godfather. Have a good day." Tai said. "Yeah heard you were busy." Kiba said. "Yeah I was did you go to the speech?" he said. "Yeah I hear your father is the next hokage effective in six months." Kiba said. "Yeah Youko told me." Tai said. Kiba smiled and took Kin back to her room. Kiba then came out and rubbed his head. "You let her sleep no she's carrying my pups got that." Yes sir I'll guard her I'd wait hand and foot on her if you wanted but she might end up liking me more than you." Tai said. "There's the alpha thought process I knew you were the one your siblings listened to." Kiba said. "They should I'm the strongest." He said as he opened a void and pulled out a kunai." He then opened his hand and it flew deep into a wall.

"First person that pulls that out I listen to out of my pack." Kiba smirked. "So my pups are part of your pack." Kiba said. "Of course Shino's kids are too." "Really that bug has kids huh." Shino appeared he had two little versions of himself in his hand. "I'm a bug huh." Shino smirked his newborn daughter in his arms. "My sons at home sleeping with mom this little one likes to stay up with me." He tickled her nose and she giggled. "Hi I'm tai what's your name." "Shiri." Tai smiled and then Shiri burst into a cloud of bugs and floated down to where Tai was. She reformed and kissed him on the lips. He smiled. "That was unusual." Shiri smiled and hugged him. "Yeah but you seemed to cute not to kiss. "I'm handsome not cute I'm a boy." He corrected. "That means nothing your cute you're a boy you just got kissed none of that is going to change." She said with logic.

"Sigh growing up with you is going to be so fun." He said. "Isn't it though." She said.


	13. chapter 10 12 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character. **

**Chapter 10: 12****th**** birthday the new Kyuubi**

Twelve years passed quickly and uneventfully Shikamaru decided against shippo and so shippo and Haku are now going out and shippo is due anytime now. Naruto still to this day thinks that makes no sense. Gaara and yuki are happily the parents of a child that controls both sand and wind. Taisho met their child and was a stuttering mess around her especially when she ran her fingers through his tail. Ran and Kōri were smiling like little devils when they saw him start to shower her with kisses. Tai was loving the way she ran her hands through his tail so he did one thing that he never should have done he sent a little chakra into her forehead and sent a message that he loved her. She went crazy and had to excuse herself. She came back and kissed him saying if he ever does that again she will rip off his manhood and he nodded saying he was sorry. He kissed her and said he still loved her. She buckled at that and melted into his arms. He smiled and opened a void taking her in it with him. Gaara freaked out so did yuki. Naruto stated that they were talking with Youko and they both calmed down. They appeared later and she was snuggled up against him sleeping. Tai stated that Shin was really nice and was happy to see them. Yuki looked surprised and then sighed. He then told Gaara that Shukaku was bored and wanted a challenge. Gaara smirked and nodded. Last thing that happened was that Gaara's child was to become a Konoha Nin as a boon for his wife. She currently lives with Tai in his room and they are both cuddle bugs. Tai has seals on every door of his room that he activates while they sleep to where no one can get in. Naruto's pretty sure they have had sex multiple times but it seems she isn't pregnant so he has no proof. Tai is a master at all forms of jyuuken and ran is a master at heavenly jyuuken but she can't seal Tai he's got too much chakra.

"Okay lets see here the test will be simple a Bunshin then a Henge followed by a test of your own submit your final tests now." Iruka said. Tai whistled and Shiri and her brother Shibi handed him theirs Tsume and Inuha gave him theirs too then Yobi gave hers and kissed him. Last were his brother and sister that gave him theirs. "He placed his on top and handed him to Iruka he knew that they were all the same Iruka looked at them and sighed. "Taisho you agree to this?" He smiled and nodded. Iruka sighed and nodded. After the tests they went to the arena. The students were confused and then their families followed. The main ones were the Inuzuka Aburambe and Naruto's wide variety even Gaara and yuki were there. The group went to the arena and Tai's pack appeared at the bottom. Naruto smiled and appeared next to his son. "Ok anything you got throw at me got that pack." Taisho barked. "Hai!" they said as they got into their fighting positions. Naruto touched his head and Tai surged with chakra and his eyes went red. Naruto then left the arena tired and went up by Hinata.

**Begin y'all want a single by korn.**

Tai grew his ninth tail and smiled as his fangs grew. The pack disappeared and Tai's tails went to work blocking each hit. He grabbed Ran's arm and threw her against a wall that she made a hole in. Tai got encircled by sand and he smiled as it tightened. He sent a surge of chakra through his body making the sand explode off. He then disappeared to where she was kissed Yobi then froze her in place. The Inuzuka twins smiled and started their spin he smiled as he grabbed both of them and sent them at his brother that was charging with a Rasengan. He freaked out and the orb exploded. A second later they all collided and Tai smiled there was a swarm of bugs coming at him and he went to meet them head on when they disappeared and Ran appeared.

**End song. Begin right now by Korn.**

Tai was surprised and they used jyuuken at each other Tai smiled and went on the offensive and then when she hit his leg he flipped and got sent into a wall. He smiled and sent a surge of chakra through his system that made the two Aburambe appear and faint. He then made multiple void holes and walked into one. He then inside sent shurikens out the others. Ran was dodging them all then one came out and turned into Tai who encircled her with his tails.

**End song**

Iruka gave them all headbands and smiled. "Tai Namakaze this is the first time this has ever happened since we started the "choose your own third test" but we feel it is the most pertinent route." Iruka said as he looked to the crowd. All the council members in the crowd nodded. He then looked at Tai. "You have these fellow genin in check and are by far the most organized group we have ever known. Tai Namakaze you are given the rank of Jounin and are the Jounin of this special team these seven genin are part of your team." Iruka said and they all whooped. Tai smiled and nodded he did something only he could do he snapped hi tail like a whip making a loud crack they stood at attention. "We meet at training ground 44 at 6 am sharp. "Yes Taisho-sama." They said and disappeared. Yobi smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and opened a portal to their bedroom.

He smiled as they appeared in their bedroom and she nipped at his neck. "You're being a bad girl you know that." She smiled and nibbled on his ear. "Really well then maybe you should punish me." He smiled and pressed her forehead and sent a little jolt of chakra into it. She was going crazy like a fire had been set in her. She smiled and moaned while he teased her to the point of her release at which she screamed his name and crashed her lips to his. He smiled as she lived through her punishment and then loved him. "Now who's been bad?" she said playfully. He smiled and she pulled down his pants and used her mouth to teach him a lesson. He grunted as he released his seed in her mouth and she smiled and gulped it down. She licked him clean and then changed herself from his teasing. She was about to get panties on when he came up behind her and stopped her. "So you like what you see huh well I told you not until I'm at least fourteen." He smiled and kissed her then walked off to go put on his pants. She smiled and got dressed. They heard a knock on the door and sighed. No one had heard them of course this room was completely sound proof sound can get in but not out but they knew that Yobi's father and mother was here so they had to go out and say hello it had to be his mother cause she was the only one that could see them in here and so Tai made a portal and walked with her through to the adjacent room. They then exited out of that one. Shippo was in this room but grunted as they walked out.

He made seals and his eyes went red. He looked around and found Konohamaru he was with Moegi. He peeked in on them and saw a pregnant Moegi asleep next to a very much awake Konohamaru. He smiled and saw Konohamaru put his finger to his lips. Tai nodded and pointed at his red headband. Konohamaru gave him thumbs up and he left to let those two cuddle. He stepped out and walked off he came face to face with a tired Naruto. He hugged his Father and whispered in his ear that his hanyou powers should take effect by tomorrow. He smiled and nodded. Then naruto led Tai out t his pack and their parents. "Okay pack you guys have grown stronger so it's time for a test." Tai said as he walked up to the post that still held his kunai. "first one to pull this out controls the tactical half of the pack for whatever purposes you deem necessary. They lined up and Yobi tried first. She used her sand and grunted when it didn't come out. She smiled and gave up. He kissed her and she smiled Inuha smiled and placed a hand on it then pulled with all his might he then smiled as he thought of a way. He shoved a kunai in next to it and tied a paper bomb to it. He snikered and lit it slinking away.

"fire in the hole!" Tsume hit the floor and Shibi and Shiri burst into bugs. Ran stood there Kōri ducked down and hid. Tai sighed and stepped into a portal he closed it behind him and waited. An explosion happened and he opened the portal and stepped out to see Ran holding the kunai in her claws. Inuha smiled and kissed her. "There you go princess nice catch." He said as he kissed her. "Tai sighed and looked at the support. He did signs and repaired it. "God damn Konohamaru go tell them to be quiet out there or I'm going to kick them into a god damn fucking steel plate." Moegi yelled. Konohamaru was running away from a kunai and a pan. Tai made a portal for the kunai and pan that sent them to a void he never used. Konohamaru sighed with relief. "Okay who fucking made the explosion I'm going to personally take them back to Moegi to shove those head first into hell." Tsume dragged her brother by the ear over and smiled. "I'll help let's go." She said as they took him back. There was much crashing and a bloodcurdling yelp of pain. Ran disappeared and saved him she barked out orders to Tsume and politely told Moegi sorry for disturbing her.

Ran returned and tended to her loves wounds. Ran in all respects was an excellent medic. He was better soon and then Ran ripped Tsume a new one. Tai split this up and said to Ran she's his second in command his beta she chooses three pack mates and she has jurisdiction over them as long as one wasn't Tsume. She nodded and chose Shiri and Kōri and of course Inuha. Tai nodded they went over to Ran's side. "Ran you and your team reports at 6 am with the rest of the pack you personally report to me on what you will be doing that day and I will approve of it then you have leave to go. She nodded and her team disappeared. Ran and Inuha were currently snuggled up to each other when Tai checked on them an hour later. Kōri and Shiri were snuggling up and trying to get comfortable. His brother was a kicker but Shiri loved him dearly she could handle a few bruises on he knees. He was getting better though and his kicks getting gentler as he saw how much he hurts her. Last one he checked was Tsume and Shibi. They were asleep and had two separate beds. Tsume was highly territorial and although she loved Shibi her instincts said have space. She would forgo the instincts when there was a nightmare. She had them often. He then went and nodded to Yobi that it was time to sleep. She kissed her mother and father and walked through the portal with him. She smiled as they went to their shared dresser and got undressed. She wore a yukata (summer Kimono) to sleep in and he wore some shorts.

He smiled as she got dressed her skin was like silk and it was angelic. She looked over at him and smiled his chest was chiseled and taunt with muscle yet incredibly soft and comfortable to sleep on. She smiled as he helped her wrap her sleep obi and then she cuddled up to his chest when they lay down. She was quickly asleep and then he wrapped her up in his tails. His life was so cushy except for one part his duties as the new Kyuubi were large. The first of which were to find some time to go to the summons world and prove himself as the new Kyuubi. Then he would have to meet with multiple people from this world and this was very long and drawn out. He was going to send a clone but couldn't every clone was destroyed on sending. He needed about a years leave and wouldn't get that. He summoned a messenger Kitsune and sent him back with a message to all the people he had to meet him immediately got a message back and read it they would be coming to him in three days. Tai sighed and nodded to the messenger fox. He sighed and then wrote that they were to meet him in the forest of death.

The next two days were uneventful then on the third he felt multiple powers coming toward him. He snapped his tail and his pack fell in line. A grand dragon came then Manda and Gamabunta then there was a cat and this great dog. Basically it was all of the zodiac animals plus the cat and toad then a Kitsune came that was very old. They all bowed to the lords of the summons and Tai got up to greet them. After a days worth of talking they were all very hungry and so the lords turned into a human form and went to the house. Gaara saw them and frowned. "And I was not told of this Manda because why." Manda smiled and patted Gaara on the head. "Because you are not important in deciding if this boy is to be the next Kyuubi or if he should be destroyed." Manda said. Naruto was still tired and not full of energy when they came in. the Kitsune sighed and smacked Tai upside the head. Idiot you were supposed to give him back his chakra after you got your ninth tail and the transfer was complete." Tai looked at the fox and glared freezing it in place. And why are you hitting me do you really want to see what I could do to you while you sat there." The Kitsune broke his hold and shoved him against a wall. You boy better learn your place a Kitsune values manners before pride and a helpful hint is most appreciated when you have your own father barely hanging on now boy I will not repeat myself again give him back his chakra or I will personally make sure you get destroyed." Tai nodded and touched his father on the forehead giving him his regular non Kyuubi chakra back. Naruto perked up and then noticed the lords. "Thank you for that I gave him too much of my chakra and Kyuubi was gone before I could tell him how to give it back." Naruto said. He then calmly broke the Kitsune's arm.

"that is for threatening my son Kyuubi left her instructions very clearly you are not to take his live if you do then your life is forfeit now do we make ourselves clear." The Kitsune nodded holding his arm. Tai sat by his father and they tested him mentally then he had to fight each one with the power of only one tail. Finally he had to fight them all at once with all nine tails. He beat them both times and they nodded. You are the Kyuubi now then you are granted the leadership of the Kitsune's your request for help may be called upon at any time and you are granted all knowledge of the Kitsune's. The Kitsune lord touched his forehead and all the information he could ever need was placed in his head. He gained a star crest on his forehead and then they all left through a portal. The dragon gifted Yobi with a present and she opened it to find a beautiful stone that shone like a liquid rainbow. Tai put it on her and kissed her. "It's beautiful and all but I'd take you any day Yobi." He said and she hugged him. Gaara encircled him in sand and pulled him away from his daughter. Then when sand came out of his gourd and encased him he stopped. "Dad you do that again I break your arm do I make myself clear." Yobi said furious. Tai walked over to her and she let Gaara go. "You are too young to have a boyfriend that talks that way." He said. She covered his mouth with sand. "Mom gets him out of here before he makes me mad now." Yuki smiled and nodded. Gaara was dragged out of the room and he went to latch on to a pole but Yobi stopped him.

He was mad at her but when he thought of how he acted he was ashamed. Yobi and Tai went to their room and Tai held her close he was shaking badly she was really mad he had never seen her this mad since he had first met her and caught her off guard. He started to kiss her quivering lip and she sighed and let her hands go under his shirt and up to his chiseled chest. He nipped at her lip asking if it was okay for him to kiss her. She smiled and let their lips meet. He smiled as she kissed him. They were doing a full conversation he had taught her how to transfer a message using chakra. After some kissing she stopped shaking and then did something that he was surprised she would do her softly pushed her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. She smiled as he played with her tongue with his. She was surprised even more when he took her shirt off. "Tai what are you doing." He smiled and looked at her. "nibbling." She was confused and then he took one of her nipples in his mouth and nibbled and sucked. She was enjoying this and it showed. They heard a knock and it was Gaara. "Hey Tai can I come in I need to talk to my daughter please." She got her shirt on and he made a portal that let them appear right next to him. She was not going to let him come off easy with just an apology but he was really hard at giving even that. In the end he swore that she could destroy both his arms if he tried to do it again and that he swore not to do.

She nodded and they disappeared through a portal back to the room. This time they just cuddled she was in his lap and she fell asleep quickly. She is a light sleeper though and woke up when Kōri knocked and passed right through the door. He was surprised and looked around at them. "What the hell just happened?" he said. "You passed through the door Kōri what do you think happened." Tai said. "Wow this is your room I thought you'd have it more decorated." Kōri said. "No we like it plain we can always decorate it later when we want to." Tai said. "How did I get in?" Kōri said. "you know I thought that the seals might be weakening so I have to refresh them the sound barrier seals I renew regularly but the other ones I don't I'd run out of chakra if I did." Tai said. "oh hey can I use your bathroom I really have to go and Ran has been doing this training that she says is endurance but I mean I cant hold it much longer and I'm thinking she is just doing this to me cause her Shiri burst into bugs and disappeared halfway through and then her little Inuha got to go. She's picking on me only." Kōri said. Tai nodded and he rushed to the bathroom. He flushed the toilet later and walked out. He looked at Yobi and saw her cuddled up to him in his lap. "Did I walk in on something?" he asked. "Nope we were just cuddling." Konohamaru passed through the door and sighed. "Kōri there you are I thought you were going to tell tai and Yobi dinner was ready and… his seals are going out again god fucking damn it." Konohamaru said.

"Why are you mad?" Kōri said. "Well Moegi is abnormally sensitive to outside chakra and he goes through a nightlong ritual for his seals and every time she gets no sleep so she keeps me up." Kōri looked sorry for him. "Sorry Konohamaru you know how much we want our privacy." "Yeah." Konohamaru passed back through the door and Kōri followed him. Tai and Yobi went and followed them. After dinner Tai set to work on the ritual and Moegi immediately started to freak. "What the fuck is that? Did his fucking seals go out? God fucking damnit." Konohamaru comforted her as well as he could. This was going to be a long night.


	14. authors note

Hey all.

Hey I am sorry to do this to you all my loyal followers of The demons of Konoha but I am temporarily taking a leave of absence from it truth be told I want to make it better therefore a break from it I believe is much needed. My thirteen chapters of it are I believe very beneficial to the story but seeing as there are only 4 more that I am making I find this will improve on my ability to make quality chapters I shall take a total of a week off of writhing the chapters and then shell out two at a time thus making the chapters now come out once a week. This is effective starting today. There is one thing though that I will say. I am immensely proud and I will be able to shell out chapters with twice as much this is my hope.


	15. chapter eleven the demons of konoha

**Hello loyal readers I am ending this story here I am very happy with where it went and I believe I would be able to continue it maybe sometime later thank you again for the support and the reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it. I do own kira, yuki, shippo and all bijuu that were not fully in the anime. Thought I do not own the characters I do own how they act that is out of character. **

**Chapter 11: the demons of konoha**

Naruto called Tai into his office early that day and smiled when he appeared through a void hole. "You called for me hokage." He said. "Yes I did it seems that Iwa is giving us problems again and I need you to take your team out to see what they are up to." Naruto said. Tai nodded and bowed. He stepped through a portal to his team and snapped his tail. "Ok team we have a mission and it's a big one. Iwa is currently giving Konoha some problems and the hokage wants us to check it out." They nodded and Tai opened a portal for each of them to get home to their rooms. They all grabbed their scroll marked one month. And grabbed three scrolls marked weapons. They met at the front door and went off toward the gate. Tai showed the guards their mission and they saluted the team. Then they took off and went to the boarder of fire country by the end of the first week. "Ok team after this we are in enemy territory." Tai said and they all nodded. They crossed the border and in one day found an enormous camp.

"They are preparing for battle." Inuha said. "Well want to give it to them team." Tai said. They all nodded and ran took her squad off to attack the right flank. She was to set off an explosion on the guard tower to signal them coming in. sure enough the guard tower went up in a tornado of fire wind and water elements. Tai signaled his team and they took off they tore into their side and after three days of fighting they had the place to rubble except for the final tent the command tent. The commander had hid himself away in there and so they walked in and came face to face with the Tsuchikage. He looked at them and threw them his swords. "You surrender?" they said. "Well with Jounin like you I can't win." He said. "I'm the only Jounin in this group the rest of them are my genin we are known as The Demons of Konoha." Tai said. They let the Kage go back to his village and they traveled home. They got home and reported to the hokage. He smiled as they said they took down his whole ninja battalion and then the word reached Konoha that the whole of Iwagakure's ninja were defeated by eight ninja known as "The Demons of Konoha." Everyone celebrated and every village knew that Konoha was the strongest hidden village around.

"Yobi I wanted to tell you that I love you and I never want to lose you." She smiled and kissed him. "You never will." She said. The party had ended for them they snuck off and went back home to cuddle with each other. "You are beautiful when you fight you know that." He said as he kissed her neck. "I know and you watch my back so well." She said. He untied her obi to her yukata and kissed her stomach. "I do not want to wait till your fourteen. I'll go crazy by then." He said. "I know and I don't want to wait not tonight. Tonight I want you to show me how much you love me." She said.

**LEMON ALERT**

She slipped off his shorts while he took off her yukata. He smiled and she placed her entrance at his member. "You sure you want to do this Tai I mean we don't have to I know you love me without this." He smiled and slowly went in till he got to his hymen. "Yobi this will hurt for you I have to break you're…" "Hymen I know here ill does it for you." She said as he pushed herself against him hard making her hymen break and him go fully in. "now wait while I get used to this you are pretty big." He nodded and then they slowly started a rhythm. Her moans were getting more and more pant like and they were soon moving at a blur. He was getting near his climax and knew with how tight she was starting to get she would hit hers at any thrust. Finally she tightened and then yelled out his name which sent him into his and his seed spilled into her. They lay panting in each others arms. "Don't worry Tai since I don't want kids yet I wont produce eggs for you to fertilize its something that I was taught." She said. "That's good because I'm not ready to be a father and would have had you take the morning after pill." Tai said. She went and kissed him. They fell asleep together cuddling their bodies touching skin to skin. They woke up the next day and took a nice long bath together.

**Lemon End**

They got dressed and went out the room. Ran smiled and then frowned and then was confused. Her nose told her that they had slept closer than normal last night then it didn't then it smelled like they just took a bath together. She sighed and then their scent went back to normal. She shrugged and then ate her meal. As she ate the rest of the gang came in and then surprisingly Konohamaru. He looked at Tai and Yobi. "Hey Yobi did…" his mouth was covered with sand. He sighed through his nose and then he tapped her on the shoulder and showed his lips were sealed. She let the sand drop and he walked away. She smiled as he wandered away silently. His thoughts made him think that they had made a really close bond and yet his voice box would be crushed if he uttered it. Moegi was looking really bad and so he rubbed her back. She smiled and cuddled up to him.

He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled as his child kicked it. His love was due in about a month and her temperament was getting better as she neared. She was going back to her old self the one he fell in love with. Her controlled breaths showed him she was asleep. Naruto walked in on this and smiled. "You two are cute like that." He said to his old student. "Thanks," he said his soft voice not disturbing his angel. Moegi was snuggled up to him and he gave her a kiss and lay down with her on his chest. Naruto left them to cuddle. Tai and Yobi were back in their room and naruto knew they were cuddling too. His Hinata was busy cleaning dishes and he gave her a kiss. She smiled as he helped her. The work for that day was being done by an oni Bunshin and since his days were freer they were spent with his family. Neji came over with Tenten and their kids Hinata hugged her cousin and his wife and all four of them went out to spend time together.

Naruto thought of Neji as a brother and smiled when he heard that Neji had become the head of the branch family and thus got the seal on his forehead taken off. Hiashi was an elder and Hanabi was the head of the main family. Sadly Hiashi still thought badly of his daughter for marrying a demon even though he's the hokage. Hinata got sad at this and naruto held her close she smiled though when she heard that Hanabi sat there and fought for her name every day. They went to a training ground and had a picnic. Then Hiashi showed up looking for Neji and saw Hinata. His face hardened and Hinata bowed to him. "Hello elder." She said. His face softened and he sighed. "Neji's probably told you already." Hiashi said. "What that you hate it that I married a demon. Yes he told me that but at least this so called demon cares for me more than you ever did." Hinata said with finality. Hiashi was speechless and hung his head. "Yeah I may be mad at that but I do care for you I've just forgotten how to show it." Hiashi said as he had a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hinata was surprised at this revelation and went over and hugged him. She smiled as he hugged her back. "You look so much like your mother you know that? That's why I'm hard on you because I miss her and wanted you to be strong. I see now you were all you needed was support and caring not strict teaching." Hiashi said. "I know dad mom was your light and then she was gone it's not your fault you know that she was sick before and it was a hard birth for her." Hinata said as she let go and let him walk off. "Oh Neji there's a council meeting in 15 minutes." He said as he walked off. Neji nodded and kissed Tenten. Tenten watched him go and then they went back to the house where Tai and Yobi were playing with the kids. Well Tai was they were trying to catch one of his tails. Yobi was just sitting there giggling. They finally got the tail and got it to the ground to hug it.

He then lifted them both up and they smiled with glee. They were laughing their heads off as he walked with them on his tail. He smiled and grabbed them off his tail to give to mom. "They are cute cant wait till I get some of my own." He tickled one of them under his chin and he giggled. Him and Yobi sighed and walked off to the hall and he snapped his tail. All of his team was there in a heartbeat. "Okay who wants some Dango?" They all cheered and walked off.


End file.
